Suteki da Ne
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Over a year after Kare was defeated, Tokyo City has grown ever more peaceful and prosperous. To the point that it no longer needs Powerpuff Girls Z to keep it safe. With real life causing them to drift apart, Momoko looks for a miracle to help bring her friends back together. What she gets...is something else entirely.
1. Episode 1

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

Marvelous Tokyo City had known unparalleled peace and prosperity in the time following the defeat of the monstrous demon, Kare. Thanks to the effort of the brave team of heroines, Powerpuff Girls Z, the city had been spared utter destruction. In the aftermath of Kare's defeat, the members of Powerpuff Girls Z were sure they had lost their powers forever, sacrificing their special strength to defeat the demon. However, they discovered that the power had changed them, and they could now summon it from their hearts without the assistance of the white lights.

It seemed, at the time, that Powerpuff Girls Z would be around forever to protect the city in times of danger, and to inspire them in times of peace. As it turns out...that wasn't to be so. As their 8th grade year came to an end, Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotoukuji, and Kaoru Matsubara began to drift apart, going their own ways in life. With the beginning of their Freshmen year, the time they once spent together seemed a fleeting memory. Miyako went on to join the student council and make her way as one of the most popular students in the school, not just the Freshmen class. Kaoru joined as many sports teams as she could, fighting her way to the top of them all. And Momoko...

Momoko still spent some evenings at the Tokyo City Research Center, visiting Professor Utonium and his son, Ken. As Kaoru and Miyako went their own way, Momoko felt she'd been left behind. She immersed herself deeper in manga and anime, trying to keep her mind off what they'd given up. Trying to ignore what they used to be.

They hadn't lost their powers, but somehow, they had lost the magic that made them Powerpuff Girls Z. Now, as the girls were well into their Sophomore year of high school...a shadow from the past looms not over Tokyo City, but grows far beneath it, waiting for its moment to rise again.

XxXxX

"Mou..." Momoko sighed, flipping to another page. She'd read this particular volume multiple times already. School had let out an hour ago, but she wasn't ready to leave just yet. She perked up, hearing doors open nearby and craned her neck, trying to get a better look. Amidst the crowd of student council members, she was able to pick out Miyako in seconds. She sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, watching them go without a passing glance in her direction.

She'd wanted to ask Miyako to join her, but she'd frozen, like always, the moment the crowd appeared. Momoko sighed and grabbed her bag and shuffled toward the exit. As she passed by the window on the second floor, she caught sight of the soccer field. She took a moment to watch Kaoru zip in and out of her teammates and score an impressive shot. She smiled, a quickly fading expression, and hurried on, out of the building.

"They're so happy now..." she mumbled as she made her way down the street, "I must have just been holding them back," With a frown and a sigh, she snatched a half eaten chocolate bar from her lunch box and took a bite. Savoring the sweet sugary taste, she paused next to a tree that, for some reason, was growing in the middle of town. She'd seen it before, but never thought to ask about it. There were beautiful flowers growing from its strange twisted branches. But, Momoko noticed, the petals were falling from the flowers.

Momoko tilted her head, "How strange...I thought it was always in bloom..." the tree was something of a mystery. As far as she knew, no one knew who planted it, or why. And the flowers were always in bloom. "Mou, I'm going to be late, let's hurry!" she chastised herself and jogged off toward the Tokyo City Research Center.

A flower fell from the branch of the tree. The leaves were turning brown.

XxXxX

Far below Tokyo City, in a cavern long forgotten by time, a presence stirred. A mighty roar rose up from an unmarked tomb, causing the cavern to shake and tremble. The lid of the coffin suddenly split down the center and streams of darkness began to rise up from within it. There was another roar—a powerful voice yawning—and the cave shook again. A hand shot from the coffin, smashing through the lid. Another joined it and a figure pulled itself up.

It's physical form was not yet complete, but its eyes had appeared. Great, flaming orbs of malice and hatred. The creature's mouth began to form. Another yawned escaped its lips. The figure looked down at its hands. It rose up out of the coffin, on freshly grown legs, and approached what appeared to be a throne of some kind. It had long since been destroyed, smashed and left in disgrace. With a small huff, the figure brushed away the rubble and sat down, staring up into the darkness above.

"I have slept for so long," the creature said, in a voice that was deep, masculine and with a harsh, gravely quality. It took a deep breath, tasting the air slipping into the cavern. It could smell its own tainted power. It was faint, but it was there. While it slept, it recalled dreaming. It saw through the eyes of another, lesser creature. Though acting of its own accord, the creature had sped its recovery, spreading mischief, strife, and panic through the foolish mortal world above.

"Where are you...come to me..." the creature spoke, reaching out with its mind to find that last remnant, the creature from his dream.

XxXxX

Momoko reached the Tokyo City Research Center before too long, slipping inside to find the pair of scientists hard at work. She made sure to throw her candy wrapper away, before joining them at the console. Professor Utonium looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Momoko-chan. You seem to be running late?" he commented. Momoko blushed and nodded.

She responded with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Utonium-hakase, I...stopped to...check something out on the way here," The Professor's son, Ken, sighed and reached out, giving her arm a squeeze.

"Did you ask them if they wanted to come?" he asked. Momoko lowered and shook her head, sighing in shame.

"No, no, I didn't even talk to either of them. They're just so busy, I didn't want to intrude," she explained. Ken nodded and the Professor stopped to scratch his chin. These readouts were odd, to say the least.

"Momoko-chan, you passed by the tree on your way here? The one always in bloom?" he inquired. Momoko nodded, noticing that the tree was on the screen. She gasped, hands flying to her mouth. The leaves had all fallen from the tree, leaving it completely bare. Its twisted, gnarled branches had turned black as coal.

"No way! I was just there! It still had leaves and flowers and everything! What happened?" she exclaimed. Ken scratched his head.

"We're not exactly sure. I mean, a strange read out appeared and then disappeared. And when it appeared again, we noticed the tree was dying," he explained. Professor Utonium nodded.

"Exactly! It just seems so strange, but that tree has never looked like this. It's been in that same spot since I was a boy! It's so odd..."

Unbeknownst to the scientist pair, a grin had slowly spread across Momoko's face. A mysterious energy reading. A sacred tree suddenly dying. This, uneasy feeling in the air. This had to be a sign. This had to be evidence that a new evil was approaching.

This was proof that Powerpuff Girls Z was going to be needed again!

XxXxX

In the depths of space, a mass of white lights shot through the infinite vacuum, without a goal in mind. Within the white lights, a mass of wicked black lights writhed and thrashed in agony, powerless to free itself from its new prison. Suddenly, the light went silent, hearing a voice beckoning it from across the galaxy.

_What is this?_ The black light wondered. The voice was terrifyingly familiar. One it had never heard, but knew nonetheless. It gasped, when its prison suddenly came to an abrupt halt. A horrifying ghostly figure hovered in the path of the white lights. Merely an astral projection, the figure still had the strength to bring them to a complete halt.

"So it is you, the one left behind," the voice bellowed. The black lights gasped and trembled. The apparition reached out with great, powerful hands, and touched the white lights. At first, they fought back, but too soon, they began to dim. Soon, with a grin on its face, the figure dug its claws into the prison and tore it apart, shattering the white lights.

A massive eruption of power shot across the galaxy.

So great, its effects were felt even in Tokyo City.

XxXxX

Kuriko often snuck into her older sister's room, either to read some of her manga, dig through her candy stash, or just to spend time with Momoko. Tonight, she found Momoko at her window, staring out at the night sky with the biggest grin on her face. Kuriko joined her, trying to figure out just what was so exciting.

"Oneechan, why do you look so happy?" she asked. Momoko giggled and leaned against the window, pressing her palms against the cool glass. On the way home from the lab, she had nearly been knocked to the ground when an earthquake, the first in years, hit Tokyo City like a bomb going off. The tree, she'd noticed, had turned completely black and charred.

It had to be. It just had to be a sign.

"I'm just excited is all," Momoko explained. Kuriko frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Momoko giggled, "I just think...something really awesome is about to happen!" she turned to Kuriko and grinned. The little girl tried to fight it, but quickly grinned and giggled along with her older sister. Something amazing, something awesome was just bound to be around the corner!

XxXxX

Deep in the void of space, the black light quickly took form, staring trembling at the apparition.

"You know who I am?" the figure asked. The black light, Kare, nodded, folding his claws sheepishly.

"I do...M-Master,"


	2. Episode 2

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

That night, Momoko found that getting to sleep might have been the hardest task she'd ever undertaken. Kuriko slept, and dreamed, hard, and had rolled around talking in her sleep. Meanwhile, Momoko had lain beside her, fighting off a grin and wild fantasies flashing through her mind.

Something had changed in Tokyo City. As she led her sister down the sidewalk, she could feel it in the air. She could taste it on the tip of her tongue. There was no breeze and the sun barreled down on the town relentlessly. Beneath her feet, Momoko could faintly feel the ground rumbling every so often. Perhaps it was the cars passing by. Perhaps it was a mole person going about their day. Perhaps, and this was what she truly hoped, it was some great, terrible evil stirring, planning its escape to the world above.

Then they would hear the call. Momoko had worn her belt for the first time in over a year, and kept bringing her hand back to her compact, touching it softly and hoping to see it blink. If evil really had returned, it was only right, only proper, only fair that good return to fight it.

This had to be it. This had to be the day when Powerpuff Girls Z returned.

"Oneechan, you've been really quiet. Are you going to be okay?" Kuriko asked as they stopped by her school. Momoko snapped, briefly, out of her daydream to give her little sister a hug and a smile.

"Of course, Kuriko-chan!" She stood up straight and clenched her fists, suddenly filled with energy, "I just know today is going to be the greatest day! Trust me! You'll see it!" Momoko exclaimed, laughing to herself. Kuriko smiled and nodded, giving her one last hug before hurrying off to class. Momoko watched her go. As soon as Kuriko was inside, she made her way to her own school.

"I just know it..." she murmured to herself, "Something big is going to happen today!"

XxXxX

Halfway through the day, Momoko's bustling excitement began to dwindle. When lunch finally came around, Momoko escaped to the roof, to sit and stare blankly at her food. She'd zoned out during math, missed a handful of questions, and, in her excitement, had forgotten to do her homework the night before. History and chemistry had gone no better. She couldn't concentrate on anything except hoping, against hope, that her belt would ring and she'd be off to save the day, like before.

But nothing, nothing had happened. She couldn't feel the tremors. She couldn't feel the heat. Eventually, she even stopped feeling excited.

"This can't be a coincidence, can it? Mou...that just doesn't make sense! All of this is exactly what's supposed to happen before the next super big bad shows up, right?" she asked the empty air around her. Maybe it was all in her head? The tree could have just finally died. Maybe it got termites or a disease or something? There were endless possibilities, none of them requiring superheroines to save the city. A stray tear slipped down Momoko's cheek.

She took a joyless bite of her food, "Mmm..." she moaned in spite of her mood.

XxXxX

Far below Tokyo City, the great, newly awakened, presence laid in his throne, scarcely able to keep his eyes open. A stream of black seeds fluttered around him, chattering away, while occasionally taking on their true form. That of the demon Kare.

"Master, you seem so tired...are you well?" Kare asked, solidifying in front of his master's throne. The beast yawned, causing the cavern to shake, and rubbed his eyes.

"Though I have awakened, I've yet to return to my former glory. My power, though vast and great as the endless ocean, seems to be but a raindrop plummeting into an ever-expanding pit of emptiness and weakness. Though, I know, in time, that my might will return and once again will I rise to smite the world as I have in days long passed...presently, I must contend with weakness," he explained, waving his hand to and fro. Kare blinked and mock-cleared his throat.

"A simple yes would have been enough, your greatness," He fluttered into the air, shifting through various forms, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?" he chirped, "What is it my master desires to return his strength, hm?" The monster yawned once more, causing the cavern, and the city above, to tremble. He sniffed the air and perked up. There was a slight surge of strength, though it faded quickly and he returned to lounging.

"The human settlement above...it's the nearest source of strength for me, and yet, the strength I gather from it is pitiful at best. Why does the sun shine so brightly over this place? Why does laughter pervade where tears were once wept? Why is there no gnashing of teeth, nor suffering of man? WHY," Kare solidified and cleared his throat once more.

"Master, it would be a simple task to aid you if you would just say what you need," he explained. The monster huffed and frowned.

"Very well...perhaps you are correct. Time spent speaking is no more efficient than time spent plotting and scheming," he caught himself, prepared to launch into another ramble, and cleared his throat, "It is the suffering and darkness of this world that brought me into being, and it is this same negativity that empowers me," he explained.

Kare nodded, giggling with building joy, "Ah yes, we are so alike, Master! Petty things like love and kindness are a poison to us; a poison best remedied with destruction and terror!" Kare froze, realizing he had spread throughout the entire room, like a cloud of humming wasps. He returned to his solid form and nodded.

"Allow me a real body once more, Master, and I will unleash a beast into the city, to hurry your return," he added, with a grin. The monster cocked his head, and slowly smiled.

"Very well..."

XxXxX

"Aaaaaah!" Kare cried, stretching and spinning around, returned to his body once again. He took a deep breath and let out a great laugh, stretching his arms out, "Ah! It is simply wonderful to be reunited with myself once again!" He snickered, covering his mouth with one claw. Still, the joy in his chest was too much and the monster began to laugh once again.

He sobered, suddenly, when he felt his master's presence within him. He nodded, "Ah yes, it is time to return the master's power..." He pulled his claw back, ready to lash out at the city. An image flashed through his mind and a chill ran down his spine. Kare screamed and curled up, hugging himself close.

"Oh no, no, no! I shouldn't attract their attention so soon...no, no. It's been some time, surely those frustrating little brats have only managed to grow stronger...no, we leave this to another," he nodded and stroked his beard, looking around for a suitable target. Kare frowned, "If I make a monster of one of the citizens, they'll only change him back. No, that's too simple! Too boring! So...last season, no it's time to try something new..."

Kare went stiff, standing up straight and turning around. His master had appeared, as an astral projection, behind him.

"Ah, Master! I was just preparing to unleash a monster. Um...I simply needed time to think of one!" The master narrowed his eyes and held out his hand.

"Present me with some of your power, and I will unleash a beast unlike any before it," he commanded. Kare nodded meekly and opened his claw, funneling his black seeds into the master's open hand. The seeds condensed into a ball and began swirling around faster and faster. With a grunt, the master hurled the black ball at the ground. It collided with a silent, but brilliant, explosion.

"Go forth, Doudouhara," he beckoned. Kare frowned, glaring at the new monster. He turned, catching sight of his master's projection as it vanished. "Damn," he snarled, before vanishing in a cloud of black dust.

XxXxX

The last bell for the day had wrung, and the students were rushing out the door, eager to greet the day left for them. Momoko stood on the steps out front, sighing and staring at her compact. Nothing had happened all day.

"Sup, Hero Maniac," a voice behind her called. Momoko gasped and whipped around. Kaoru smirked and paused, gesturing for the rest of her friends, Momoko was sure it was the boxing team, to go on ahead. Kaoru paused, pointing at Momoko's compact. "Playing with that old thing again?" she asked.

Momoko blushed and glanced away, "I guess so...how're you doing, Kaoru-chan?" she asked nonchalantly. Maybe today she could possibly, maybe convince her to...

"It's going alright, about to head out to try this new ramen place downtown," she jabbed her thumb toward the boxing team, who were calling for her to hurry up. Momoko nodded.

"Cool, uh, I don't suppose you'd want to. I mean, if you're not busy later, of course. Maybe, go um...oh! Sorry!" Momoko cut off. She'd been shuffling her feet and nearly run into the group of students behind her.

"Be careful, Akatsutsumi-san!" one of the girls called. Momoko started to apologize, but someone cut her off.

"It's alright, Momoko-san, we didn't run into you, did we?" Miyako asked, breaking away from the rest of the crowd. Momoko shook her head and looked back at her compact, losing her nerve now that both of them were here.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for getting in the way," she apologized. Miyako giggled and lightly touched her shoulder. Momoko nearly jumped.

"You aren't in the way, Momoko-san," she nodded to Kaoru and smiled a bit brighter, "It's nice to see you, Kaoru-san! We don't get to talk much anymore," she exclaimed. Kaoru nodded, throwing a rude gesture back at the increasingly rowdy boxing team.

"Yeah, I guess so," She crossed her arms and the three stood awkwardly. This was the first time they'd all been together in...several months at least. None of them were sure what to say.

That is, until Momoko's compact started flashing.

"Huh?" They all gasped in unison. Momoko's eyes watered and a blush rushed to her cheeks. With a small whine she suddenly screamed with excitement and jumped in the air, dropping her books to the ground.

"YES! YES! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she screamed, jumping and pumping her fists furiously. Kaoru and Miyako both looked away blushing, clearly embarrassed for her. Momoko flipped open her compact and was greeted to Professor Utonium's face.

"What's the problem, Utonium-hakase? Do you...do we really?" she couldn't finish, she was too excited. The Professor smiled and nodded.

"We need Powerpuff Girls Z, right away! There's a monster rampaging through the city!" The screen changed, showing the Tokyo City strip mall. Momoko grinned and nodded, closing the compact. When she looked to Miyako and Kaoru, neither one could make eye contact with her.

"You heard him, right? Right? This is great! This is amazing! This is awesome!" she squealed, "We get to be Powerpuff Girls Z again! We need to go save the city! And when we're done, we can go back to the Research Center and hang out like we used to! This is the best day ever!" Her excitement began to dwindle. Miyako was playing with the hem of her dress and Kaoru kept adjusting her cap.

Momoko's grin became a smile, "Right? Girls?"

"I...kind of have plans, Hero Maniac. We're discussing how we're going to do against Osaka in next month's match," Kaoru explained, rubbing her arm.

Miyako smiled, but kept staring at the ground, "And I've...well, we're planning a special festival over Golden Week, and it's...a really important meeting. You understand, right, Momoko-san?"

Momoko's smile faded, "What? You...you can't mean that, right?" Miyako and Kaoru nodded. Momoko stomped her foot, torn between screaming in anger and crying. They couldn't be serious, "The city needs us! If we don't stop that monster, who will?"

"Listen, Momoko," Kaoru started. She sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets, looking hopefully at Miyako. The blonde-haired girl nodded.

"We understand, it's just..." she sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. Momoko's lips quivered. She bent down and picked up her bags, snapping her compact back into her belt.

"I understand...you have more important things to do now," she murmured.

"Momoko, wait. It's just...this is a big match for us! We've never beat them! Never!" Kaoru called after her.

"Momoko-san! It's just a bad time, this festival is really important to the school!" Miyako cried out. They traded embarrassed looks and said quick goodbyes before rushing after their friends.

Momoko angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She took out her compact and her ring appeared on her finger. The city needed someone to save it, and she was the only heroine without an excuse.


	3. Episode 3

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?  
**_

Tokyo City hadn't known real fear, or wanton destruction, in over a year, since Powerpuff Girls Z's final battle with Kare. As the unknown monster rampaged through the city streets, devouring everything in its path, the once happy city quickly learned to fear once more. People ran screaming, tearing away from the beast's path.

"Someone help!" a young woman screamed, tripping in her panic. She screamed again, turning to watch as the gelatinous beast loomed closer, opening wide its maw. Its beady little eyes lit up, seeing fleshy prey cowering before it. The creature gurgled, a sick, choking laugh, and suddenly lunged at her, dragging its jaw along the ground. The young woman screamed again, throwing her arms up in defense. The beast gurgled again, but it's mirth was quickly cut short by a pink yo-yo crashing into the side of its face. The monster yelped and flew to the side, smashing into the pavement.

"Oh..oh God, it's..." she gasped. The monster slid to its feet like a mountain of jelly, gurgling and looking around for its attacker. The pink-clad heroine landed nearby, striking a defiant pose.

"Not so fast, monster! You think you can run through town, eating everything in your path? That's not right, and it's rude! I won't allow this!" Blossom took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes, "I know it's been a long time, but Powerpuff Girls Z is still here! Hyper Blossom is still here! And I will stop you!"

"Hyper Blossom!"

"She's come back!"

"Wait where are the others?" A crowd was starting to form along the street. Blossom cringed, hearing other voices chime in, asking about Bubbles and Buttercup. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, thrusting a finger at the monster.

"Bubbles and Buttercup couldn't be here today! But, I know I'm more than a match for the likes of you!" she bluffed. Honestly, though she'd kept up with practicing her powers—and had even taken more advanced fighting lessons with Professor Utonium—she wasn't sure she could stop this monster alone. She'd never...had to fight something like this by herself before.

The monster gurgled, it was laughing. The monster was laughing at her! Blossom narrowed her eyes and sized the creature up. She'd never seen a monster this...hideous before. There was no way this thing was made from a person, or anything she'd ever seen. It was only four feet tall, made of some kind of pink jelly-like material. The monster was fat, and only growing bigger as it ate more and more with its gaping mouth. Its mouth, lined with massive teeth, was the size of its entire body. In fact, looking closer, Blossom realized that the entire front of the monster's body was its mouth! It had pudgy little arms and legs like tree trunks. Atop its head, just over its mouth, were two beady black eyes, both focused in on her.

"Dou...Dou...Hara!" It roared in a thick, syrupy voice. It sounded like it was always just on the verge of throwing up, she realized. Blossom took an involuntary step back, hand flying to cover her mouth. This creature was...everything about it just exhumed evil. It couldn't be...there was no way...

But, even as she tried to convince herself otherwise, Blossom saw the black aura appear around the monster. It was one of Kare's creations, there was no denying it.

"Kare...how did you even return?" she muttered. She pumped her fist, a triumphant smirk on her face, "I was right then! Of course, it all makes sense! You managed to get out of our trap and come back for your revenge! Well, even if Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan won't help me, I won't let you win!" Doudouhara suddenly roared and charged at her. Blossom gasped—it moved faster than she had anticipated! In seconds, it closed in on her, mouth gaping. She shot out of the way, just in time, and pulled her arm back. Her strength flushed through her, like it was the easiest thing in the world to find! Blossom grinned.

"Chocolate Cream Pie Spin!" She lashed out with her yo-yo, striking the monster in the back with three successive blows. It groaned, chomping through and eating a bite out of the concrete as it stood up.

"Hurt...bad...Doudouhara eat you!" it roared. Blossom grimaced and shot out of the way, barely avoiding its next charge. This time, Doudouhara lurched around and opened its mouth wide, vomiting a stream of steaming sludge at her.

"OH GROSS!" Blossom screamed, just barely dodging the attack. The ground where it hit melted almost instantly, creating a long trench in the street. "W-Woah...he means business! This...is awesome!" Blossom dodged his next charge and slammed her knee into the tiny space between his eyes. Doudouhara moaned and stumbled backward. Blossom whipped around and launched her yo-yo at him again.

"Lemon Lollipop Shot!" she cried. The yo-yo smashed into his side, knocking him off his feet. She then whipped around and brought it crashing down on his head, driving him into the pavement. Blossom landed, to the cheering of the people around her.

"Great job!"

"That was awesome!"

"Amazing!"

Blossom giggled and waved, her chest swelling with pride. She took a deep breath and sighed. Suddenly, the excitement vanished. An earthshaking roar rose up behind her. Doudouhara climbed to his feet, his black eyes now blood red. With a wicked snarl, he charged, smashing into Blossom and sending her crashing into a nearby car. She gasped, the air forced out of her lungs.

"Oh no!" she thought, struggling to roll to dodge the next strike. His acid vomit tore through the car. Blossom managed to avoid the bulk of the stream, but a drop managed to hit her leg. She fell to the ground, screaming and nursing her limb, now inflamed with pain.

"Th-that burns...it burns...oh no...it burns..." she muttered, struggling to climb to her feet. The monster was on her in seconds, mouth wide and drooling. She screamed and shot to the side, crashing into the ground but avoiding the monster's mouth. He devoured the car she'd crashed into, growing larger as he did so. He snatched a parking meter and ate that too, growing bigger still. Blossom noticed, with a nervous gulp, that his black aura was growing thicker, stronger.

"This...is bad..." she muttered.

XxXxX

At Eldoon's Ramen Shop, a popular new restaurant at the Tokyo City Strip Mall, the high school boxing team were enjoying themselves with loud laughter and boisterous bragging, planning their take down of the Osaka Bandits in the next month's match. Among the rambunctious youths, a typically loud young lady was keeping quiet, staring at the television in the corner of the shop. She frowned, seeing that it was playing a re-run of some sitcom.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important announcement. Tokyo City is currently under attack from a creature of unknown origin," the newscaster began. Kaoru gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Hey! Ojiisan! Turn that up!" she called, trading glares with the owner, Eldoon. He sighed and obliged, turning up the television. Thanks to Kaoru's call, now everyone was paying attention to the news report.

"The battle started well, but the monster quickly became enraged by Hyper Blossom's repeated attacks. Now, things are not looking well for the lone heroine. This newscaster would wonder, where are her partners?" the newscaster screamed, running for cover as the fight came a bit too closer for comfort. Kaoru frowned, falling back in her seat and slurping down her noodles.

"Woah, that pink puff ball is really messing her up, huh?" one of her teammates, Akihiko, commented. Kaoru sighed and looked back up, watching Blossom dodge another vomit attack, only to get slammed by the monster. She pushed her ramen away, losing her appetite.

"Yeah...but, she can beat it. I know she can, right?" she whispered to herself. A few of her teammates looked at her, then returned to watching the broadcast.

XxXxX

"Ah! Careful, Miyako-chan!" Miyako's friend, Ayane, chastised. Miyako blushed and smiled sheepishly. The student council had gone to their president, Mitsuru's, house following the school day, to continue planning and gossiping. Miyako...had found it very difficult to pay attention.

"I'm so very sorry...um...my mind seems to be somewhere else, Ayane-san. Um, could we turn on the television?" she asked, gesturing toward the unused TV in the corner. The others traded a glance.

"Is there something you want to see?" Mitsuru asked. Miyako sighed, wringing her hands beneath the table. She bit her lip and stared at the dark screen.

"I...wanted to see the news, Senpai," Miyako explained. Mitsuru crossed her arms, watching Miyako's growing impatience. With a shrug, she turned the television on. They didn't even need to change the channel to see the broadcast of the fight.

"AH!" Miyako screamed, jumping to her feet, nearly knocking her tea from the table. Her friends all jumped, staring at her in shock. Miyako blushed, but stayed on her feet, hands brought to her mouth.

"Wow, I didn't know Hyper Blossom came back," Mitsuru commented.

Ayane nodded, "It's so weird! Where are Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup?"

Miyako frowned and swallowed the guilty lump in her throat. She wrung her hands, slowly sitting back down. Blossom wasn't losing, per say, but she wasn't gaining any ground against the monster. Miyako closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I know you can win, Momoko-san...I just know it!" she prayed.

XxXxX

Blossom smashed against the ground, scraping her elbows again. Despite Kaoru and Miyako's prayers, victory was looking further and further away. Whatever damage she managed to return at Doudouhara, the monster would just turn and eat things around it until it was back to full strength. Blossom moaned. She hadn't eaten lunch today. Despite its disgusting demeanor, watching the monster constantly eat was making her hungry.

"Mou...this seems hopeless!" she muttered, trying to stay light on her feet to dodge another charge. Thankfully, the monster wasn't bright and appeared to only have three abilities. Charging, vomiting, and eating. The problem was, if it ever got to use the last one, she was finished.

"Sugar Snap Spinning Shot!" Blossom called, twirling her yo-yo and swinging it like a flail, smashing Doudouhara away from her. She twirled her yo-yo around a few more times, performing a few minor tricks, and then jumped into the air, "Peanut M&M Barrage!" her arm flew like a piston, launching her yo-yo out again and again. Each blow hit lightning fast, splattering the jelly monster against the ground relentlessly.

Blossom's assault wore down as exhaustion overtook her. She dropped to the ground, panting. She stalked around the monster's quivering form. It couldn't be over, not this easy. With a roar, the monster slid to its feet like a pile of goo. It snarled at her, snapping its mouth wildly. The monster dove at her suddenly, like a rocket. Blossom screamed and launched herself backward, outpacing the monster's hungry jaws. It chomped down on the ground and started growing, glowing darker.

"He just won't give up, but nothing hurts him! It just bounces...off?" Blossom watching Doudouhara roar and eat a nearby bike, growing large again. She could try to pound him into the ground, but that clearly wasn't working. What if...Blossom's stomach growled.

"That's it...that's it!" It was a long shot, and if it didn't work, she was done for. Blossom took several deep breaths and bounced in place, limbering up. She needed to be ready when he charged. She needed..."Oh no!"

Doudouhara fired a stream of vomit at her. Blossom dodged to the side, catching a trail of the stuff on her arm. She hissed, tears rushing to her eyes. Still, she stood her ground, whipping her arm back. As expected, the monster came charging at her.

"Eat this ugly! Miracle Sundae Shake Surprise!" Blossom hurled her yo-yo, now glowing pink, directly into the monster's mouth. Doudouhara stumbled and came to a stop, gagging and coughing. A great light started to build up inside him. He gasped and stared blankly at the sky. Suddenly a white light erupted from inside him, tearing him apart from the inside out. The monstrous innards gone, the jelly streamed to the ground, lifeless at last.

"I did it...I did it!" Blossom cried, thrusting her arm into the air. She hissed and checked her injured limb. The monster's vomit had burnt a long trail along her upper arm. It hurt horribly, but it couldn't stop her from smiling. She'd managed to beat a monster by herself!

"She did it! Hyper Blossom defeated the monster!" the newscaster screamed, joining the crowd rushing the scene.

XxXxX

Kaoru smirked, using her hat to hide her expression from her cheering teammates. She grinned and shook her head, "I knew you had it in you, Hero Maniac..." she whispered. Still, she noticed the way Blossom grabbed her arm and couldn't help grimacing along with her. When Akihiko threw his arm around her shoulders, Kaoru forced a grin and laughed, cheering and joining them in celebrating with another round of sodas.

XxXxX

Miyako sighed, smiling while the rest of the student council suddenly burst into wild and excited chatting. Her smile wavered slightly, watching Blossom wince in pain and hold her injured arm. Miyako shook her head and her smile brightened again, "No, I knew you could do it, Momoko-san! See? Even...without us..." she sighed once more, forcing a smile and turning to answer Mitsuru's question.

XxXxX

The newscaster fought her way through the crowd, practically throwing a mic in Blossom's face.

"Blossom! That fight was incredible! Does this mean Powerpuff Girls Z is back to stay?"

Blossom glanced through the crowd, watching the jelly melt into black seeds that disappeared into the wind. She smirked and nodded, pumping her fist.

"Powerpuff Girls Z never left. We've always been here, and now that evil has returned to Tokyo City, we will step forward again to strike down the darkness!" she cried, thrusting her finger at the camera, "Just you wait and see!"


	4. Episode 4

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

Hyper Blossom, disoriented and sporting a grumbling belly, stumbled into the Tokyo City Research Center, groaning and holding her singed arm. She was greeted by Peach's excited barking, and Ken with a first aid kit. Taking a deep breath, Blossom allowed herself to transform back to Momoko and collapsed on the couch she and her friends had once shared. After a brief moment of silence, she suddenly burst into tears.

"Ow! It hurts so bad!" she cried. Ken and Peach traded a glance and laughed sheepishly.

"It's okay Momoko-san, I'll take care of it, hold still," Ken reassured her, popping open the first aid kit and going to work treating Momoko's injuries. The heroine sniffled and sighed, her tears dried up near instantly.

She smiled appreciatively at Ken, and scratched Peach's ears when he hopped into her lap, "I'll be okay, Ken-kun, I just needed to get that out of my system," she explained with a laugh. Peach barked excitedly, his little tail flying back and forth.

"Momoko-san! That was incredible, wan! You did a great job, wan!" he barked. Momoko giggled and nodded, sighing with mixed relief and disappointment.

"Yeah...by myself," she muttered. All three looked up when the door slid open. Momoko nearly threw Ken across the room, jumping to her feet when Miyako bashfully shuffled through the door.

"Miyako-chan..." Momoko mumbled. Miyako blushed and shifted her weight back and forth, unsure how to proceed. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Hi, Momoko-san. I, um...I saw you on the news. You were fantastic!" Miyako exclaimed. She swallowed nervously and looked down at her feet. Momoko shifted passed Peach and Ken, cocking her head.

"You were watching?" she asked. Miyako nodded, "Oh, wow, um...you really think I did alright?" Momoko asked again, blushing. Miyako giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes! Momoko-san, you were amazing! And the way you handled the crowd was incredible! I'm not sure I'd have known what to say...after...what happened," Miyako trailed off. Momoko sighed and crossed the distance between them, placing her hands on Miyako's shoulders. That gave Miyako a clear look at the long burn mark trailing along Momoko's arm. She sighed again, gently touching her friend's arm. Momoko winced, but didn't pull away.

"Miyako-chan, it's alright. I...I was hurt at first, but, it's alright! I mean, you and Kaoru-chan have lives, and it was rude of me to just expect you to abandon your real friends," Momoko gasped, biting her lip when that last bit slipped out. Miyako looked up, her eyes wide.

"Wh-What?" she whispered. Momoko swallowed and looked down, digging her toes into the ground.

"...It's true, isn't it? Mitsuru-senpai, Ayane-san...they're your real friends, right?" Momoko asked. Miyako opened and closed her mouth, only managing to make a small moan after a few minutes. She finally closed her mouth and took a deep breath. She couldn't look Momoko in the eye.

"Momoko-san, I...I hope you don't...you don't really mean that, right?" Miyako's voice was small, as if she was on the verge of tears. She glanced up, noticing that Momoko was crying. She was sure that, this time, it wasn't due to the pain.

"Why wouldn't I? That's how things have been! Since we defeated Kare, you and Kaoru-chan have just gone off and found these great new friends and awesome new clubs and amazing new lives without me in them! We don't even talk to each other in the hallways anymore! Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Momoko exploded, stomping her foot and clenching her fists. She gasped and grabbed her arm, the pain flaring up. Miyako reached out to comfort her, but Momoko turned away, trembling.

"Momoko-san, I...no...it's not that. I...Momoko-san..." Miyako let her outstretched hand fall to her side. She swallowed, tears now streaming down her face. Her lips quivered; Miyako quickly turned and took a step toward the door. She paused, just long enough to say, "I'm so sorry," and then left.

Momoko ground her teeth, trying to hold it in, but in seconds she crumpled to the ground sobbing. Ken and Peach rushed to her side, but neither was sure exactly what to say.

XxXxX

"Momoko-chan! You're home so late!" Kakiko exclaimed, checking the clock as Momoko finally shuffled through the door. She kept her head low, and her arm facing away from her family, as she stumbled toward the stairs. Kuriko rushed over to her, but Momoko managed to avoid her sister crushing her burnt arm, with only minor hissing.

The young girl laughed, scratching her head, "Sorry, I must have got carried away at the lab! Utonium-hakase is working on a big project, you know!" she explained. Hachizou looked up from his book, smiling brightly.

"Momoko-chan! Did you hear? Powerpuff Girls Z has come back to Tokyo City! You were a fan of theirs, weren't you?" he inquired. Momoko nodded vigorously, relenting and returning Kuriko's hug.

"I still am! They're so cool! It was really awesome how Blossom beat that monster, right?" she bounced on her toes in excitement. Surely her family would have-

"Where were Bubbles and Buttercup!" Kuriko exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, "That was irresponsible leaving the city in Hyper Blossom's hands! They could have beaten the monster twice as fast with all of them there!" Momoko winced, taking a few steps up the stairs.

"Um...yeah, I guess you're right..." Her chest was tightening, she could feel a lump growing in her throat. She couldn't have this conversation, not right now. Maybe tomorrow, but right now, "I'm going to bed, night!" she yelled, hurrying up the stairs. Kuriko stared blankly after her sister, then glanced back at her parents. Kakiko and Hachizou shrugged. Their eldest daughter could be strange sometimes.

XxXxX

"Impossible! She managed to win by herself! How frustrating!" Kare cursed, pacing bitterly around the cavern. His master took a deep breath, collecting the dust from the fallen monster into himself. He sighed, feeling fresh power coursing through his still tired body. It wasn't enough, but it was a start.

"Kare...you never mentioned this child, what is it?" the monster asked, closing his eyes and reliving the fight through the monster's memories. He grimaced when he felt the white light erupt inside Doudouhara. Whatever this girl was, she was powerful. More than he recalled humans being. Kare crossed his arms, lounging in the air and hissing.

"Hyper Blossom," he spat, glaring into the darkness, "One of the annoying brats in Powerpuff Girls Z," he shivered and hugged himself. He could still remember the frigid touch of the iceberg they'd used to defeat him before. "Dammit," he cursed.

His master smirked, opening his eyes and stretching his fingers. Power crackled around him like electricity. A black aura swept up from within him, creating a powerful wind within the cavern.

"Powerpuff Girls Z? This lone child won't be a threat to me," he muttered. He looked up, his eyes piercing through Kare's, "Give me more of your power. Together, with some of that I've recovered, we'll crush this annoyance,"

Kare snickered wickedly, holding out both claws and flooding his master with dark seeds, "Of course, Master...anything to rid me of those little bitches!" Kare threw his head back, laughing, while his master chuckled, taking his power and merging it with that of the black seeds. A new monster began to form. With a shout, the monster hurled it to the surface.

"When it forms...Dokioushi will obliterate this nuisance. You could have spared yourself such humiliation and pain, Powerpuff Girls Z, had you not got in my way. Now, however, you will understand how truly merciless I can be. Now you will know my wrath, when you gaze upon, and face, my Dokioushi," The master chuckled, his eyes glowing, peering through the eyes of the still growing monster.

XxXxX

Momoko hissed and rubbed her arm, stumbling out of her homeroom. The day had been dreadfully long. Worse, the painkillers that the Professor had prescribed for her were only good for a few hours, and she hadn't thought to bring more. By lunch, her arm was in constant, throbbing pain. Still, there was something about the pain that made her proud. It was a reminder that, though it hadn't been easy, she'd managed to overcome the first of Kare's new monsters. Momoko couldn't help smiling.

"Momoko!" a voice behind her called. Momoko looked up, barely avoiding the soccer team rushing by her. Kaoru winked at her and gave her a light pat on the back. She leaned closer as she passed, causing Momoko to blush bashfully.

"Saw you on the news last night, great work, Hero Maniac. I'm proud of you," she whispered, throwing a victory sign before hurrying out the door. Momoko, in spite of herself, giggled and waved in return. So Kaoru had seen her too? Momoko hummed. Part of her wished Kaoru had stopped by the lab last night as well. At the same time, though, given what had happened between Miyako and her, she was afraid how it may have escalated if Kaoru came too.

"Or maybe you really don't care," Momoko muttered.

"Momoko-san!" another voice called. Momoko went stiff. She slowly looked over her should, swallowing nervously when Miyako walked over. Miyako bit her lip and took several deep breaths, "Hi, Momoko-san, are you well today?" she asked, smiling.

Momoko nodded, "Uh huh, I think so. Um, my arm is," Momoko winced and touched her arm, "My arm actually hurts really bad," she said with a small whimper.

"Let me help! Here,"

"Miyako-chan, you don't have to," Momoko responded, not putting up a fight as Miyako pulled her to a bench near the lockers. She removed her old bandages, cleaned her burn, and redressed her wound, with an intense, careful look the entire time. Miyako looked over her handiwork then smiled.

"There, perfect. Does it feel better?" she asked eagerly. Momoko nodded honestly and smiled.

"It does! Thanks, Miyako-chan, I really appreciate it," she swallowed and took a deep breath, "Miyako-chan, about last night, I just wanted to-" Momoko was cut off abruptly by Ayane coming around the corner.

"Miyako-chan! There you are! Mitsuru-senpai was asking for you! You know Wednesday is a meeting day, let's go!" she scolded. Miyako blushed and looked over at Momoko. The young heroine just sighed and nodded with a sad smile. Miyako apologized under her breath and hurried after Ayane, though not before wishing Momoko a good afternoon.

"Miyako-chan...I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just tired of being alone, it's not your fault, it's mine for being weird. I'm sorry for taking it out on you, we're still friends, right? Oh, good! I was so worried. It was great talking to you! We should try to pin Kaoru down and all hang out some time!" Momoko finished the rest of the conversation by herself, walking toward the exit.

She got to the bottom of the steps before her compact started to flash.

"Utonium-hakase?" she asked. The Professor looked grim.

"Momoko-chan...there's another monster. You...I don't think you should face it alone," he advised, "I'll keep pinging for Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan, do you know where they are?"

Momoko glanced back, first toward the hall to the student council room, then to the soccer field. With a determined glare, she shook her head and turned back to the Professor.

"It's alright, I can handle it. Just tell me where it is," she insisted. The Professor looked hesitant. When Momoko's expression didn't change, he sighed and relented, uploading the monster's location.

"Be careful, Momoko-chan,"

"Don't worry, I will," Looking around to make sure she was alone, Momoko thrust her hand out, summoning her transformation ring.

"Hyper Blossom!"

XxXxX

By the time Blossom arrived on the scene, the streets were in tatters and people were running for their lives. She gasped, looking around in horror at the sheer amount of destruction the monster had caused in almost no time at all. Shop windows were shattered, glass and broken products strewn across the street. Some food carts had been thrown, others had been crumpled into twisted shapes. Worst of all, though, were the civilians who hadn't been fast enough to run. Blossom stared in cold horror at the amount of people who had already been injured.

"Oh no," she whispered. Blossom looked around for the monster, but all she could find was destruction and more injured citizens.

"Blossom...Blossom, it's horrible," one older man moaned, struggling to pull himself out from under a toppled food cart. Blossom easily shifted it away from him and checked his leg. It was broken, she realized, biting down the urge to gag.

"I'm so sorry," she moaned. He started to respond, but his mouth fell agape in horror. He pointed passed her, finger trembling.

"B-Blossom look out!" he called, shoving her with all his strength. She fell backward, just narrowly avoiding a car door hurled directly at her. The old man, thankfully, managed to duck just before it would have torn his head clean off his shoulders. Blossom climbed to her feet, shaking with terror.

The monster had to be eight feet tall, with shoulders as wide as a car. It walked on its hind legs, on hoofed feet, with fur covering its otherwise naked lower body. Its tail whipped back and forth, cracking like a whip against the ground. Its massive upper body seemed like it was covered in some kind of scales or armor, like jagged rocks, larger spikes lining its powerful arms. Its hands reached to the ground, knuckles dragging along the pavement. Two curved horns rose up out of its head. Its face was like a frog, toothless, with big flat lips. Its eyes were small, but seemed to always be bulging out, veins popping along them.

"Hyper Blossom," it called in a low, gravely voice. The monster, Dokioushi, kicked at the ground, like a bull ready to charge, "HYPER! BLOSSOM!" It roared, with such force it nearly knocked her over. Blossom couldn't stop shaking, she couldn't help stumbling back in horror.

The monsters eyes turned red.

It began to charge.


	5. Episode 5

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

The monster roared once again, jerking Blossom out of her daze. She just managed to roll to the side, avoiding Dokioushi's reckless charge. She spun around, backing away, bringing up her yo-yo in defense. Her mouth fell open, a small terrified moan escaping her lips when Dokioushi batted aside a telephone pole in his path. Just a backhand and he tore it completely from the ground. Blossom stumbled, opening and closing her mouth.

She couldn't find her voice!

"Blossom, do something!" Another injured citizen cried, screaming and narrowly avoiding a slab of cement thrown her way. The cry only terrified Blossom further. She stumbled back another step. Dokioushi snarled and took a deep breath. It shouted at her, this time with enough force to actually knock her off her feet.

"Stop it! Fight him, Blossom! I'll hol-OH!" The old man from before had grabbed the monster by its ankle. Without even giving him a passing glance, the monster slapped him back. He fell through the smashed window of the jewelry shop behind him, unconscious. That was finally what it took to bring Hyper Blossom to action.

"Ojiisan..." she murmured, staring at the old man's limp form. He was breathing but...that old man had been braver than she had, even with her powers. She looked up, suddenly. The monster was charging, roaring once more. Blossom narrowed her eyes and gripped her yo-yo tight in her fist, "I won't let you down, Ojiisan," she hissed, dodging the monster's charge and whipping around.

"You hideous monster! You've ruined the afternoon and hurt all these innocent people! Whoever sent you, I won't forgive them! And I won't forgive you! I'm Hyper Blossom, of Powerpuff Girls Z! I will protect Tokyo City, and I will defeat you! Smashing Sugar Shot!" Fueled by new righteous fury, Blossom fired her yo-yo at the monster, glowing bright white.

It slammed into the monster's side, causing it to stumble. Dokioushi roared and snatched her weapon. Blossom's eyes widened.

"Oh no," With a snarl, Dokioushi swung her around and threw her across the street, slamming into the side of a nearby car. Blossom gasped, all the air forced from her lungs. She slumped to the ground, struggling to catch her breath, and climb to her feet. The monster caught her before she could, slamming her into the car once more with one of its massive hands. With another roar, it hurled her across the street, bouncing and skidding like a stone on a pond.

XxXxX

"AH! NO!" Kuriko screamed, staring at the TV in disbelief. She scooted even closer when the monster brushed off another of Hyper Blossom's attacks. Thankfully, the heroine managed to dodge the follow up attack, but everything she threw at him—and she'd begun to throw rocks, along with her own attacks—just bounced off his armored hide.

Kakiko slid to the carpet, pulling her youngest daughter away, and into a tight hug, "This doesn't look good for Blossom," she pointed out, wincing and gasping when Blossom managed to avoid a car door thrown like a frisby. It still managed to slice her side, but she seemed none the worse for the wear. Kuriko rubbed her eyes angrily and jumped to her feet.

"It's okay! The others will show up to save her! That dumb monster can't beat Powerpuff Girls Z!" she exclaimed. Kakiko nodded, biting her thumb. She wanted to believe, but...just where were they?

XxXxX

The soccer team burst into the school foyer, laughing and jeering, throwing playful insults and banter back and forth. Their star player stretched and yawned, running her hands through her sweaty bangs. It had been a hard practice, but the team was shaping up to be a force to be reckoned with! They had a great shot at going all the way this year, Kaoru thought with a grin. The door to a classroom opened and a junior came out, shushing them. She seemed torn between angry and worried.

"K-Keep it down, everyone! We're t-trying to watch the news in here!" She scolded them. Behind her, they heard a scream from the television. She gasped and hurried back in. While a few of the others began to disperse, Kaoru's blood ran cold. Taking a deep breath, she hurried into the classroom. The entire cooking club was huddled around a small television. None of them looked up when she came in.

"What's going on?" she asked. They all looked horrified.

"A monster!" A heavy set boy exclaimed. Kaoru swallowed and moved so she could see the screen. Her heart skipped a beat and any excitement she'd felt before drained from her.

"No..." she moaned.

XxXxX

"Turn it back on!" Miyako shouted, uncharacteristically stern. She gripped the edges of her desk with trembling fingers, staring both demanding and pleadingly at the president. Mitsuru, normally collected and unflappable, was taken aback by Miyako's demeanor. Without moving for a vote, or even glancing at the other members of the student council, she turned the television back on.

The scene was bad. The monster had begun to wear Hyper Blossom down. Though she'd managed to avoid most of its deadliest strikes, even one was enough to nearly knock her into unconsciousness. And the monster...the monster was relentless. How the news crew was managing to get such a good shot of the action was a miracle in and of itself.

"No, no, no, no..." Miyako moaned, wringing her hands. Her chest tightened and she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. Why was she here? She needed to be there! Momoko needed her!

"Wow, I've never seen anyone in Powerpuff Z take a beating like that," Hidetoshi, the head of the discipline committee, commented.

Mitsuru watched Miyako flash through a hundred different emotions at once, "I've never seen you so worried Gotokuji-san...I'm sure Blossom will be fine once Bubbles and Buttercup arrive," Mitsuru smiled, hoping that would put Miyako's concerns to rest. She cocked her head when Miyako seemed devastated.

'When Bubbles arrives...' the phrase repeated over and over again in Miyako's head. They could almost hear other clubs scream when the fight suddenly came to the news crew.

XxXxX

"It's no use...every one of Hyper Blossom's attacks just bounce off this creature! Maybe if Powered Buttercup were here to lend her strength they would be able to-AH!" The reporter screamed and collapsed to the ground, covering her head. Blossom appeared in front of them in seconds, smashing the rock thrown at them with her fist. She winced, but took up a defensive stance in front of the two.

"Are you alright?" Blossom asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

The cameraman nodded, his body numb, "I...Y-Yes...we're..." he trailed off, nearly dropping his camera. The reporter jumped up, steadying the expensive piece of equipment. When she looked up, she dropped her microphone. Blossom was gasping, trying to catch her breath. The moment she stopped, the monster roared. Instead of charging, it dug its massive hands into the piles of stone and glass lying around it, and, its arms moving like windmills, began to hurl it at them.

Blossom looked behind her, directly into the camera for a second, then took a deep breath and turned back. With a battle cry, her arms flew like pistons, batting aside and smashing the rocks and glass coming at her. The reporter whimpered, scooting back.

"This is...I can't...B-Blossom is all that stands bet-tween us and c-certain death I...you can do it, Blossom! Be strong!" she begged into her microphone. Blossom grit her teeth, her hands moving even faster. The cameraman blinked, feeling something wet and sticky hit his face. He looked down at his camera—there was a stream of red across the lens.

"B-Blossom..." he whispered, wiping the blood away from his lens. Her knees began to buckle, but Blossom wouldn't, couldn't, let up. Even as more debris and shrapnel flew her way, she continued to bat and smash it away from the citizens behind her. The monster finally roared and slammed its hands repeatedly into the ground, its red eyes lit up like torches.

"Ah...ah..." Blossom swung her arms a few times, still caught up in her own momentum. Her vision was blurry, but even through her glassy-eyed stare, she could see her hands. Rather, what had become of her hands. Her gloves were in tatters, her hands were streaked with red. So much blood, there was so much blood she couldn't see her own skin. Tears flooded down her cheeks; the adrenaline wore off and pain began to shoot through her arms like lightning. Blossom collapsed to her knees, staring at her bloodied hands, torn to ribbons by the monster's assault.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" The monster roared and rushed at her. Blossom made to grab her yo-yo, but she couldn't close her fingers around it. She collapsed in pain, taking the full brunt of the monster's charge, sending her flying back. She slid to a halt, fighting against the pain, she got to her feet, panting...panicking.

"I can't grab my yo-yo...I can't...I can't grab it...I can't use my hands...I can't, it hurts..." she cried, sniffling and sucking down air desperately. She screamed when the monster backhanded her again. This time he caught her by her leg and swung her around, smashing her into the pavement. He threw her up into the air and roared. As she was coming down, he caught her in his in powerful hand. It was nearly the size of her torso. Her arms were pinned to her sides.

She could barely breath, and his grip was quickly cutting off her oxygen. She threw her head back to scream, but only a whimper came out.

XxXxX

"Blossom NO! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Kuriko screamed, stomping her feet and staring at the television. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be real! Why weren't they there?! Where were they?! She resisted her mother's hold, crying and stomping her feet.

"Where are Bubbles and Buttercup?!" she cried, "He...He's going to kill her!" She wailed, finally throwing herself into Kakiko's arms. Kakiko couldn't speak. She was on the verge of crying herself, staring at the image of Blossom's quickly reddening face. She couldn't believe for a second that this was real. They had to save her, they wouldn't just let her die, would they?

XxXxX

"Blossom!" Miyako screamed, flying to her feet. She grabbed her cheeks, her face flushed with fear. Hot tears fell down her cheeks; her heartbeat blasted in her chest.

"Why is she alone!?" Ayane cried, throwing her hands out.

"I know! Why aren't Bubbles and Buttercup with her?" Hidetoshi exclaimed. The meeting was over, long lost to the blood-streaked image on the television. The sight of Tokyo City's last remaining protector slowly dying while her partners, her friends, were nowhere to be found.

The one who could save her stood in cold horror, unable to move, or even feel, her legs. Miyako choked back a sob and spun on her heel, darting for the door. She fumbled with her white belt, tearing the compact from it. No one had noticed it all day. Now she was glad she'd worn it. A blue ring appeared on her hand and, barely able to find her voice, Miyako threw her hand across her compact.

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

XxXxX

Blossom screamed another silent, breathless scream. The bystanders heard a sickening crack as the monster tightened its grip, crushing her. Dokioushi, it's bright red eyes bulging with anger, snarled and pulled her close to his face. She kicked at him with all her might, but her strongest blows barely made the monster flinch. With a growl, it roared in her face.

"Hyper Blossom! Crush! Kill!" It roared again. Blossom kicked her leg. She was growing weaker. She wasn't strong enough to break his hold...She clenched her eyes shut, struggling to find some way out. If she could just get some leverage. If she could just find more strength...with a flash of insight, Blossom opened her eyes and pulled her leg back. As she threw another kick, she fired the jet in her shoe, launching her knee toward Dokioushi's face. This time, when the blow hit, it threw his head back and weakened his hold.

"It worked!" She gasped, sucking in air. Blossom threw another rocket-powered kick, and another, smashing her foot into the side of his head again and again. When his grip finally weakened enough, she pulled free and launched both knees at his face. Dokioushi groaned, finally knocked off his feet. She didn't have time to think, with a shameless cry of pain, she summoned her yo-yo and gripped it in her bloody fingers.

"Miracle Pudding Snap!" She hissed, smashing Dokioushi in the chest with the strongest hit she could muster. It wasn't enough to pierce his armor, but it sent him flying toward the ground.

"Popping Pumpkin Pickle Pinwheel Something or Other Snatch!" she wasn't making sense anymore, but she didn't care. As quick as she could, she grabbed Dokioushi by his neck and launched herself straight into the air, pulling him with her. He fought back, flailing and swinging his powerful arms, but she held on tight. Blood streamed down the string of her yo-yo.

When she was finally high enough, Blossom gave him a tug and pulled her yo-yo back. She spun around and fired herself down, slamming her bloody fists into his chest and firing them both toward the ground. In the street below, everyone watched in horror as the pink stream of light shot down like lightning from above.

The entire city shook when they collided with the street below, leaving behind a large crater in the ground. The reporter and cameraman held their breaths, creeping closer to the sight of impact. Someone gasped. Hyper Blossom crawled out of the hole, holding her head and groaning. Instantly, the people gathered, and those watching, began to cheer. Hyper Blossom looked around dizzily at them and continued cradling her head. She stumbled away from the crater, unable to walk in a straight line.

The cheers vanished when a roar rang out from the crater. A massive hand reached out and Dokioushi pulled himself free.

"Blossom!"

"Behind you!"

"Turn around!" Despite the desperate screams of those around her, Blossom continued to stumble away from the crater holding her head.

XxXxX

"P-Papa! Professor! Sh-she...she isn't...why doesn't she hear them!?" Ken exclaimed, watching as the monster clawed its way out of the crater. The attack had done a number on it, but now it looked more furious than ever. Professor Utonium swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Professor! Blossom is in trouble, wan! Doesn't she hear him, wan?" Peach asked, pacing back and forth, whining. The Professor watched the way Blossom cradled her head. He stuttered, eyes wide.

XxXxX

"He's still alive! Mama! Why isn't she looking!? Can't she hear him!?" Kuriko yelled, jumping up and down and pointing at the screen.

Kakiko covered her mouth, "Oh no..." she whispered, "She can't hear him...she can't understand them," she explained.

"Wh-what?! Why? How do you know?" Kuriko demanded, once more inches from the TV. Kakiko pulled her back again, but she was shaking.

"She hit her head...the poor thing must be disoriented. She may even have a concussion," Kakiko explained.

Kuriko went limp, watching as the monster roared, "She...she really doesn't know..."

XxXxX

"Oh, what the hell! Turn around! Blossom!" Kaoru shouted, shaking the TV. One of the cooking club members fought it out of her grasp and shoved her away from it.

"That thing is gonna kill her if she doesn't turn around!" another student pointed out. One cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I don't think Blossom has anything left in her! That last attack was awesome, but...look at her! She's already beat!" he explained. There was a sea of agreement. The soccer team had joined the cooking club. Kaoru stood in the back, arms hanging limp at her sides.

"Momoko...dead?" she mouthed, unable to find her voice. No, the Hero Maniac couldn't...

"If Bubbles and Buttercup don't show up, she's finished!"

"Where the hell are they?!" Kaoru closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her hands were starting to hurt. She opened her eyes and felt anger overwhelming her. It couldn't. She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't just let Momoko die!

"DAMMIT!" She screamed and shot out of the room. Before she was even out the door, she tore the compact from her belt and threw her hand across it.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

XxXxX

Blossom stumbled down the street, looking left and right in a daze. There was a loud screaming in her head; she couldn't seem to focus her eyes on any one thing. She grimaced and rubbed her head again. That monster had nearly killed her...she could still feel his hands around her, crushing her.

"Bl..." Blossom blinked and looked up. The screaming was fading, replaced by screams around her. She kept stumbling forward. She couldn't stop. They were screaming for her to turn around. She heard its heavy footsteps. She could hear it roaring.

The monster was charging at her. Blossom continued walking forward. Unbeknownst to the citizens, a white aura began to appear around her. She grit her teeth and, suddenly, took off running forward. The monster roared, its thunderous footsteps gaining on her with every step. She needed something, anything she could brace herself against. Blossom had a plan...and if it failed, she was going to die. She took a deep breath and said a prayer to any god listening.

If it failed, she would die.

"Okay...just...gotta..." Blossom dove forward, spinning around in mid air. Things seemed to slow down around her. The monster was charging, its blood red eyes practically exploding from its head. The first thing she noticed, however, was its chest. The armor was cracked, quite severely. If she could hit it hard enough...she might be able to.

"Oof!" Blossom hit the ground and slid to a halt against a toppled bus. That wouldn't be enough leverage. She grit her teeth and, without a second of hesitation, dug her broken fingers into the ground and held on tight. She didn't have the strength to hit him, but...

"HYPER BLOSSOM!" Dokioushi roared. Less than a meter away from her, Blossom dug her hands deeper into the ground and, with a small scream of pain, lifted her legs up and braced for impact. Just before he reached her, she shot her legs out, smashing her feet into his cracked chest. Then, with all the strength she had left, she tried to fly. Her jets fired from her feet like blazing fires. Dokioushi roared; Blossom screamed and held on for her life. Just as her legs began to give out, there was a great clap, followed by a small explosion. Pink jets shot through Dokioushi's back, his chest armor fell to the ground, shattered.

Blossom let her legs drop. Before he landed on her, Dokioushi melted into black light and black seeds, which were swept away by the wind. She could hear cheering. It was over, finally over.

Hyper Blossom climbed to her feet, expending the last of her strength just to stand up right. She looked around at the gathering crowd. The reporter and cameraman were rushing to her. She looked into the camera with a smile and lifted her hand. She couldn't even get her victory sign out before blacking out and falling forward.

She, thankfully, never hit the ground. Everyone screamed and jumped back when a streak of blue light crashed into the ground. Rolling Bubbles caught Blossom before she could hit the ground and cradled her close in her arms.

"Blossom? Blossom wake up, it's Bubbles...come on, open your eyes...no, no, you'll be okay. Don't worry, you'll be okay..." Bubbles lifted Blossom into her arms, looking around in a panic. They were speaking, asking questions. She couldn't hear them. She couldn't understand the ones she could hear. She held Blossom close, whispering the same thing over and over again.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay..." Finally getting her bearings, Bubbles shot into the sky and vanished over the horizon. Just as she left, there was another thump. Powered Buttercup walked through the wreckage, stopping to size up the crater Blossom had left behind.

"Damn, Momoko..." she whispered.

"Buttercup! Powered Buttercup! You're here! Where were you two?! Do you have any idea what just happened?! How could you just let Blossom fight that thing alone!?" The reporter practically yelled the questions, voicing what everyone was thinking. Buttercup blinked, caught off guard. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Bubbles and I were handling...a different problem. But that's over with now. Powerpuff Girls Z is back together, all of us. And don't you worry," she slammed her fists together, glaring at the camera, "Whoever is responsible for this, whoever sent that monster...they're going to pay. We will find you," she pointed at the camera, leaning closer, "And we will defeat you," With that, she took to the sky and shot off over the horizon.


	6. Episode 6

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

"M...M...huh? Wha..?" A tiny, weak voice pierced the drone of the machinery around her. Someone nearby gasped and a chair slid across the floor. Before she could even open her eyes, she felt soft fingertips slide across her arm and another soft hand slip through her stringy, matted hair. Hissing, she forced her eyes open, wincing when she was bombarded with light. Slowly, the world came to around her; Momoko rolled her head to the side, peering into the worried blue eyes now locked with her own.

"Mi...Miyako-chan..." she coughed, her voice raspy, her throat sore. Miyako nodded. Momoko blinked. Her friend bit her lip; she trembled with every little breath she took. Her hand, Momoko noticed, refused to leave her arm, holding her tight. She tried to sit up and the room began to spin around her. With a moan, she nearly fell back.

"Momoko-san! Here, let me help you," Miyako whispered, sliding her arm around Momoko's shoulders and helping her to sit up. The redhead smiled, still dizzy and disoriented. With a sigh, she nearly fell to the side, resting her head on Miyako's shoulder.

"Miyako-chan...it's so nice...you being here with me," Momoko muttered, a big, sleepy smile on her face. Miyako blushed and wrapped her other arm around the weary heroine.

She took a deep breath, before saying, "I'm sorry, Momoko-san..."

Momoko looked up at her, blinking once more. She furrowed her brow and looked around, slowly coming to grips with her surroundings. Machines everywhere, white walls and floor, monitors and beeping noises. Momoko groaned and made to hold her head. Miyako caught her wrist and slowly lowered her hands.

"Shh...don't use your hands, Momoko-san," she gently corrected. Momoko's face screwed up, her daze drifting away and all the good feeling inside her flying away with it. She fell back against the table she was laying on, moaning and hissing as pain started to overtake her. Miyako gasped and shushed her, fixing her pillow and rubbing her arm.

"Momoko-san! Please, just relax. Your painkillers are probably wearing off...Utonium-hakase! Momoko-san is awake! Please hurry!" She called over her shoulder. A door opened and the Professor came in, Ken and Peach hot on his heels. Miyako managed to catch sight of Kaoru in the other room. The tomboy had kept her distance after seeing the damage Momoko had sustained in the fight.

"What?! Where am I?! What's going on? AH!" Momoko cried, looking around wide-eyed.

"Momoko-chan! Please, relax! You're in the Tokyo City Research Center. Miyako-chan brought you here after your fight," Professor Utonium explained, resting his hand on her shoulder, steadying her sudden panic. Momoko nodded, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

Miyako wiped her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Momoko-san...I should have come so much sooner..." she whispered. Momoko opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small yelp and a moan. The Professor was giving her some kind of shot...the pain she'd felt before, especially in her arms, was slipping away. Momoko cooed and fell back, staring up at the ceiling. With a yawn, she raised her hand to block out the light.

Any kind of high she may have been slipping into vanished when she saw her hand. It was completely wrapped in bandages. She tried to wiggle her fingers, but nothing. She couldn't move them. With Miyako and Professor Utonium's help, she managed to sit up again, staring at both hands.

"My hands..." she finally muttered, coughing.

"I'll get you a drink, Momoko-san," Ken offered, hurrying out of the room. Seeing that she seemed alright, Professor Utonium said he would give them some time alone, taking his leave. Peach hopped up on the table, barking and wagging his little tail.

"I hope you feel better soon, wan! Momoko-san was amazing in that fight, wan! We're all very proud of you, wan!" Peach informed her, beaming and hopping down. After Ken delivered Momoko a glass of water and repeated Peach's praise, he too left. Momoko stared at the cup, licking her lips. She looked at her hands, then back at the cup.

"Here, I'll help you, Momoko-san," Miyako offered, taking the cup and holding it to her lips. Momoko accepted it gratefully, desperately draining the glass. Miyako giggled, in spite of herself, and wiped a trickle of water away from Momoko's face, "Are you starting to feel better?"

"...I think so," Momoko nodded. The two looked up; Kaoru walked in and took a seat on Momoko's other side. When she caught sight of Momoko's hands, she swallowed and turned to stare at the corner of the room.

"Glad to see you up, Hero Maniac," Kaoru said, clearing her throat. Momoko smiled and turned to Miyako. She then sighed and looked down at her lap.

"You two didn't have to come-" she began. Miyako cut her off, jumping to her feet, suddenly.

"No!" she exclaimed, uncharacteristically loud. She balled her fists and fought back a tremble wracking her body. She shook her head, "No, Momoko-san. Don't...I should have been with you from the start. It wasn't fair of us to make you fight alone, no, this is my fault, Momoko-san. If I hadn't been so selfish, you wouldn't...I could have..." Miyako sat back down, gently taking Momoko's wrist in both hands. She bit her lip, but looked her in the eyes.

"Miyako-chan, it's okay. I'm not angry anymore...really. You two have-" She began. Again, Miyako cut her off, shaking her head.

"No, Momoko-san...next time, if you call, I will be there. It doesn't matter what I'm doing. I won't ever let you fight alone again," Miyako promised. Kaoru cleared her throat again and nodded. She turned to Momoko, smirking.

"You really were amazing, though, Momoko. I watched the fight while you were sleeping. I can't..." Kaoru reached out and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Momoko couldn't resist a smile and a blush, "I never knew you were so strong, if I wanna keep my reputation as the strong one, I'm gonna need to be there, huh?"

Momoko blinked. She closed her eyes and looked down. This had to be a dream, right? She slowly smiled, "So...what you're saying is...Powerpuff Girls Z..."

Kaoru laughed, nodding, "That's right, we're back in this,"

"All of us," Miyako added, still holding onto Momoko's arm. Momoko couldn't help giggling, nor could she resist the tears of excitement and joy rolling down her cheeks. Miyako reached over, gently wiping them away. Momoko grinned.

"Powerpuff Girls Z...back together at last...Kare doesn't stand a chance!" She cried, thrusting her fist in the air. She hissed and pulled it back down, cradling it close. Miyako gasped and lightly touched her hand.

"Are you okay?" she fussed, hurrying to her other side to look at her hand. Kaoru, meanwhile, cocked her head, caught off guard by Momoko's statement.

"Wait...Kare? As in, the Kare we defeated already?" she asked.

Momoko nodded, smiling and thanking Miyako when the pain subsided, "Right, that Kare. He's managed to return to Earth. He's the one who sent those two monsters," Momoko trailed off, staring off into space. She thought back to her fight with the last monster. At the time, she'd been too tired to really notice. But now...thinking back on it, she realized that he had a second kind of light in him. There were Kare's black seeds, but...there was something else, too. Something darker, even more powerful. Momoko gasped, hands flying to her mouth. She yelped, staring down at them sheepishly.

"Momoko-san! Be careful!" Miyako insisted. Momoko nodded, a far away, terrified—yet strangely excited—look shining in her eyes. There was a grin spreading on her face that only served to confuse Kaoru further.

"Momoko? Hey, Hero Maniac, what is it?" she asked.

Momoko licked her lips, "Kare isn't the one behind this," Miyako and Kaoru stared at her incredulously, "The first monster, the tummy monster, it was made from Kare's black seeds, but he didn't make it. It was too hideous, Kare's monsters are more exaggerated, more mischievous. And that last monster? When I defeated it, I saw something else leaving...I saw Kare's black seeds, but also another power. Something even greater than Kare,"

Miyako and Kaoru were stunned. The two sat in silence, unsure how to respond to Momoko's bright, hopefully expression. Someone...or something even more powerful than Kare? Something worse than their worst enemy?

Miyako managed to recover first, "Are you certain, Momoko-san?" she asked.

"Right, I mean, Kare was the one who created all of our other enemies. He made the black lights and the black seeds. What...else is out there?" Kaoru wondered.

Momoko smirked, taking a deep breath and sighing wistfully. A new, even more powerful enemy! This was it, the next big adventure in the story of Powerpuff Girls Z! She was right...something big was around the corner!

"Yeah, this time, I know for sure. We're in for...something amazing," she explained with a dreamy smile. Kaoru and Miyako traded a look. The talk of superheroines and villains and monsters faded away and the three drifted into small talk. Miyako told Momoko and Kaoru about the student council and all the hijinks they managed to get up to, despite their stuffy appearance. Kaoru told them stories about the boxing and soccer teams, their antics on the field and their upcoming matches.

All the while, Momoko listened, resting her head on Miyako's shoulder. She was sleepy and in constant, throbbing pain. But...her two friends, her two best friends, were with her again. The three laughed as Kaoru told a particularly rambunctious story, complete with wild gestures and curses. Momoko sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sound of their voices.

XxXxX

Miyako had offered to help Momoko get home, carrying her bags—which held the precious painkillers Professor Utonium had given her. Momoko's hands had been horribly maimed by the monster's attack. For now, her hands were nearly paralyzed. She could barely move her fingers, couldn't lift anything much heavier than a pencil—and even then she could barely move her fingers well enough to hold on tight—and was in constant pain. Professor Utonium assured her that, thanks to her power as Hyper Blossom, her hands would eventually heal.

But, for now, Momoko was going to be severely handicapped in battle, her yo-yo completely unusable. Worse than that, as the two approached the redhead's home, they were desperately trying to think of an excuse to explain Momoko's injuries. It was nearing midnight, her parents were understandably worried.

"Well, Utonium-hakase says that he called ahead and informed your parents that you were hurt...I think he was saying it was a lab accident," Miyako explained. Momoko nodded, reaching instinctively for the door. It opened suddenly, revealing Kakiko Akatsutsumi. Momoko laughed sheepishly, staring at the ground in shame.

"Hi...Kaasan...sorry I'm so late," Momoko started. Her mother pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, silencing whatever excuse she'd begun to formulate. Momoko bit her lip and returned the hug awkwardly.

"What happened? Utonium-hakase said there was...your hands? Momoko-chan! My gods, are you alright? Oh, baby..." Kakiko sighed, gently looking over her daughter's heavily bandaged appendages. Momoko nodded, glancing to Miyako for support.

"Yes, um...Akatsutsumi-san...there was an accident at the lab and Momoko-san was...she..." Miyako couldn't finish her own lie. The guilt was too much, it was all she could do to not get too upset.

"It's alright, Miyako-chan, thank you so much for making sure Momoko-chan got home safe," Kakiko smiled, taking Momoko's bags from Miyako. "It's so good to see you again, by the way."

Miyako blushed, which was thankfully hidden in the dark. Once Kakiko turned, she carefully wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I'm excited that Momoko-san and I will be spending more time together, I really did miss that," the two girls traded a look. Miyako smiled and bowed slightly, "Have a good night, Momoko-san, you as well, Akatsutsumi-san," she turned and began to make her way home.

"Good night, Miyako-chan..." Momoko called back, with a wave and a smile. She sighed, following her mother back inside.

"Is Otousan still awake?" Momoko asked, looking up the stairs at the dark hallway. She turned, spotting her mom sitting down on the couch.

"No, no...he was worried, but he does have work tomorrow," Kakiko explained. Momoko frowned, joining her. After a moment of hesitation, she looked up from her feet.

"So do you Kaasan..." Momoko pointed out. Her mother actually had work much earlier than her father, she thought. Momoko swallowed, ashamed that she'd worried her mother so much, and that she had to lie about the reason behind it. Her mother gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Momoko only felt more guilty.

"It's alright, Momoko-chan. Come on, we need to get you to bed, you have school tomorrow," The two marched sleepily up the stairs, "Do you need any help?" Kakiko asked. Momoko paused and looked at her hands. She shook her head.

"I'll be okay, you should go to sleep, Kaasan," Momoko beamed.

Kakiko smiled and gave her one last hug, "Alright, Momoko-chan, sweet dreams,"

"You too, Kaasan," Momoko called. She closed her door and stared at her window. Momoko sighed again and began the fight with her clothes. The fight wasn't pretty, but after nearly twenty minutes of struggling and hissing in pain, Momoko collapsed in her bed, finally in her pajamas. Just as she began to close her eyes, she heard her door crack open.

"Kuriko-chan, it's almost one in the morning...you should be asleep," Momoko chastised. She opened her eyes. Sleep was so far from her mind right now. Her head was spinning with wild thoughts, both good and bad. Her friends had come back to her; a new monster was threatening Tokyo City. Powerpuff Girls Z were needed once more; she wasn't sure when she'd be able to recover from that last fight. Momoko shuddered and rolled onto her side.

A little someone slid into bed with her and snuggled up close to her back. The two laid like that, in silence, neither sleeping, for some time. Finally, Kuriko asked, "Can I see your hands?"

"Hm?" Momoko asked, rolling over. Trembling, her eyes wide and mouth agape, Kuriko stared, almost reverently, at Momoko's injury. "Kuriko-chan? What's wrong? It was-"

"Y...You...You're...you're Blossom, aren't you?" Kuriko asked, staring up at her sister's now wide eyes.

Momoko gasped, the lie vanishing from the tip of her tongue. Kuriko just...her sister had always been a smart little girl, but...Momoko opened and closed her mouth. Seeing her sister's teary eyes, she couldn't say what she needed to. She couldn't explain how a beaker exploded in her hands. She couldn't think of anything to say except...

"...Yeah...I am," Momoko confessed.

Kuriko looked across the room and pointed, "S-So your belt...it's not just...it's...the real one?"

"Yeah...yeah, it is," Momoko replied. Kuriko scrunched her eyes up, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She threw herself at Momoko, burying herself in her arms.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?! Why?! I wouldn't have told anyone!" Kuriko cried, muffling her shouts in Momoko's shirt. Momoko wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as tight as she could.

"I..." I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe. I couldn't let my enemies know. "I was afraid...if I told you, you wouldn't think I was cool anymore," Momoko admitted, now in tears herself.

Kuriko pulled away in shock, "What?! Why would I ever think that?"

"You..." Momoko sniffled and rolled over, facing away from Kuriko, "You always thought Blossom was stupid...she was lame, and clumsy, and a bad heroine. So...I...I didn't want to tell you that I was a heroine because apparently I'm really bad at it!" she sobbed.

"Stupid Oneechan," Kuriko muttered, wiping her eyes.

"I know I'm stupid!" Momoko shot back.

Kuriko shook her head, "Oneechan...no, I mean...you..." Kuriko slid under the covers and cuddled close to Momoko again. Her sister tried to pull away, but Kuriko latched onto her, "I just thought Blossom was your favorite, so I was teasing you...if I knew...Oneechan, you're so much cooler than Bubbles and Buttercup and Blossom!"

"You're a little liar...I am not..." Momoko argued.

"I am not! And you are..." Kuriko insisted, "When Bubbles and Buttercup didn't show up, I didn't think Blossom could beat that monster. But, you did. You beat it all by yourself. If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have ever been scared cause I know you'd never let me down," Kuriko explained, smiling when Momoko rolled over to face her.

"You really mean that?" Momoko asked.

"I do!" Kuriko nodded, sighing when Momoko finally returned her embrace, "Oneechan is the best heroine there ever was. You should just...be Oneechan and not worry so much about being Blossom,"

Momoko smiled, "I'll try..."

"Good!" Kuriko chirped. The two giggled and cuddled for a little while longer. Finally, sleep managed to seep into Momoko's brain. She still felt guilty, lying to her mother, but another, different weight had been lifted. With a smile on her lips, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxX

"KYA! That brat...she...she managed to win?! How did she win!?" Kare screamed, his dark power rushing around the cavern like a storm. The energy that had once been Dokioushi had merged with the master once more, restoring a far greater portion of his power. But, even as new found power filled his tired body, a new curiosity filled his thoughts. He watched the fight again, through the eyes of Dokioushi.

"This human girl..." the master muttered, cutting off Kare's tirade, "She managed to not only protect the innocents from my power, she, with her own two hands, bested my Wrath itself. Such power and cunning, what are these Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"Pathetic little brats! Master, enough of these games!" Kare's anger finally settled, though it continued buzzing in the back of his mind. He giggled and bowed, presenting himself to the master, "I believe something can be done about Powerpuff Girls Z before they can truly become a thorn in your...almighty side," he sneered at his own choice of words.

The master nodded, folding his hands and staring off into the darkness. The negative energy in Tokyo City was rising, but with it was a new positive force. His monsters had spread fear, panic, and chaos. But, at the same time, Powerpuff Girls Z had given rise to new, confusing energy. Courage, hope, and order. There were those who believed mere children could stop the oncoming tide of darkness.

"So be it, what will you do, Kare?" the master asked.

Kare grinned, his power glowing around him and his eyes turning bright red, "I will crush them myself, and finally have my revenge,"

The master slowly smiled, an image of Hyper Blossom appearing in the darkness of the cavern. Her power was great, her cunning, remarkable. Though she was a child, he wondered, could she be a worthy foe? And what of the others, the wayward members of this Powerpuff Girls Z? Together...what power might they hold?

"Very well, go and conquer in my name," Kare grinned. With a wild cackle, he vanished in a cloud of dark seeds.


	7. Episode 7

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

Morning came too early for the weary superheroine. As the sun spilled in through her window, Momoko curled up tighter under her blankets, like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She moaned when her alarm began to blare, but kept her eyes shut, determined to get a few more precious minutes of sleep. Kuriko had abandoned her nearly an hour ago, washing up and saying goodbye to their mother before she left for the day. After five minutes of her alarm beeping, her door creaked open and her father snuck inside.

"Momoko? Will you be going to school today?" He gently shook her shoulder, speaking just above a whisper. Momoko moaned and slid out from her blankets, blinking in the sunlight. She reached over to turn her alarm off, but simply flipping the switch was painfully difficult. Her father waited in silence, until Momoko finally gave up, whining.

"Mou...I can't do it, Otousan..." she sighed.

Hachizou smiled and flipped the switch for her, stepping aside as she stumbled out of bed. He couldn't resist frowning when he saw her injuries. With a heavy sigh, he followed her as she stumbled out of her room.

"I need to change your bandages after you shower, Momoko. Please don't take too long, alright?" he asked. Momoko blinked, looking at her hands, then up at her father. He simply smiled. In spite of her fatigue, Momoko smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, Otousan, I'll be quick as I can," she started for the bathroom, then paused as she reached to turn on the light. She and her father traded a look. Momoko sighed and looked away, blushing, "Actually...Otousan...could you maybe...help me..."

Hachizou smiled, patting her shoulder, "Of course, Momoko,"

XxXxX

"I'm sorry, Otousan," Momoko muttered, watching as her father carefully wrapped each of her fingers individually. When he was done, she found she could move them, if only just barely. She winced when she tried making a fist. That was still too much, she realized.

"For what, Momoko?" Hachizou asked, finishing up with her other hand, "Better?" he asked.

Momoko nodded, flexing her fingers as well as she could, "Yeah! It's nice to not have flippers anymore..." she joked. The two laughed and hurried downstairs. Hachizou helped Momoko slip into her backpack and outside. In the front lawn, she paused, then repeated.

"I'm sorry, Otousan," she turned, but kept her gaze low.

"You don't need to be, Momoko," he reassured her, patting her shoulder and nudging her down the sidewalk, "Now, hurry along. You may still be able to make it," Momoko nodded and waved, starting down the sidewalk, "I packed your pills with your lunch, Momoko. Don't forget to take two after eating," Hachizou called after her.

Momoko nodded and waved again. Just as she turned the corner, though, she yelped, nearly tripping over the little body sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for her. Kuriko jumped to her feet, catching Momoko around the waist and, with some effort, kept her from falling face-first to the street. Momoko sighed and glared at Kuriko.

"Kuriko-chan! You should be at school!" she chastised. She flinched when her sister reached for her hand. Kuriko gasped and quickly pulled away, instead falling into step beside Momoko.

"I wanted to wait for you, Oneechan. In case you got sick or needed to go home, or something before you got to school! That way, Oneechan wouldn't be stranded all alone," Kuriko explained, running ahead and waving her arms for emphasis. Momoko shook her head, but smiled.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you lose your perfect attendance, I didn't ask you to wait for me!" she teased. Kuriko's eyes widened; she hadn't considered that possibility.

"Ah! C'mon, Oneechan, let's go faster! Oh!" Kuriko gasped and pumped her fists, "I know! You can transform and fly me to school, that way I'm not late!" her face fell when Momoko started giggling, then doubled over laughing.

"No way! I'm not gonna reveal myself just so you're on time!" Momoko laughed. Kuriko stomped her foot, pouting.

"Why not? Superheroines are supposed to help people in need, and I'm in need! This is important!" Kuriko insisted, running alongside Momoko, the two now hurrying down the street. Momoko could only laugh and shake her head.

"Kuriko-chan, I love you," she giggled, before breaking into a jog. Kuriko pouted, then hurried to keep up with her.

"Then fly me to school!"

XxXxX

The door to the roof opened and closed softly, a couple of students making their way toward the sound of someone crying quietly in the corner. When they found Momoko, Miyako quickly rushed to her side, while Kaoru shoved her hands in her pockets and sat down on the redhead's other side.

"Momoko-san, what's wrong? You ran out of class so fast!" Miyako commented. She pulled Momoko's hands away from her lap, mentally admiring Hachizou's bandaging. She blinked, noticing that her friend's lunch box was turned over, a little white bottle lying on the ground nearby. Momoko sniffled and wiped her nose. She hissed and bit her lip, a few fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I...I can't open the bottle," she moaned. Without another thought, Kaoru leaned over and snatched the bottle, popping it open.

"Two, right?" She asked, pouring the pills into her hand. Momoko nodded, "Okay, say 'ah'," Kaoru popped the painkillers in Momoko's mouth, while Miyako held her drink up to her lips. Momoko took a big, thankful drink and swallowed, sighing.

"Do you feel any better, Momoko-san?" Miyako asked.

"It'll..." Momoko coughed and cleared her throat, before continuing, "Take a few minutes, but I will, yeah. Thanks girls," she flashed a quick smile, reaching for her lunch. As soon as it was in front of her, though, she groaned and hung her head in defeat, "Mou...this is so terrible,"

"I can help you, Momoko-san," Miyako offered, setting aside her own lunch to take Momoko's out for her. Momoko glared at her hands and huffed.

"Stupid Kare, I can't do anything by myself because of him! This is so embarrassing!" she cried. Her cries were cut off when Miyako popped a fork full of food into her mouth. Momoko's eyes lit up and a bright smile spread across her face, "Mmm...so good!" she moaned. The three ate their lunches in relative silence, Miyako giggling as she tried to keep up with Momoko's ravenous appetite.

"Momoko-san, you should slow down...I don't know how you can really enjoy your food, eating it so fast," she commented. Momoko laughed sheepishly and looked away, blushing.

"I do enjoy it! So much that I just can't wait for the next bite!" Momoko exclaimed.

"You'd get along with Kenichi, then!" Kaoru pointed out, chuckling, "He's half the bill whenever the boxing team goes out for ramen,"

Momoko blushed a little darker, "I don't eat nearly that much, do I?"

"Hm..." Miyako thought, tapping her chin, "I've seen Kenichi-san eat, and it is quite impressive. Though, I don't doubt Momoko-san could keep up with him!" she teased.

"It would be the battle of the century!" Kaoru snickered.

"Mou...you guys are awful!" Momoko pouted. When Miyako offered her another bite, she quickly snapped it up, blushing when her friends began laughing again.

"Oy, Momoko..." After the teasing died down, Kaoru got to staring at Momoko's hands again. She scratched her head, wincing, "You're...able to write, yeah?"

Momoko blinked, looking from Kaoru to Miyako. Her blonde friend was touching her arm again, the same look in her eyes that Momoko had seen the night before.

"That's right, Utonium-hakase said it would be a while before you could really grip anything. Are you struggling in class? Can I help somehow?" Miyako asked, her voice raising with each question. She also, unconsciously, was tightening her hold on Momoko's wrist.

"I um...well, I had a quiz..." she laughed, at first, but quickly sighed, "That...didn't go so well. I know Toriumi-sensei looked appalled when she saw my handwriting," She tilted her head back and forth, "And taking notes wasn't...actually I really couldn't keep up at all. Mou...I'm probably going to fail that quiz too, I was really too tired this morning," she laughed nervously.

Miyako jumped to her feet, "This isn't fair, Momoko-san. We should speak with the Mayor and Utonium-hakase, and anyone else we can to get you a pardon or some kind of pass or something!" Momoko and Kaoru were both, admittedly, taken aback by the determined glint in Miyako's eyes. She wasn't normally the one to be so forward.

"I'm sure it'll get better, Miyako-chan. I just need some time to recov-" Momoko trailed off, her gaze falling to her beeping belt. Miyako and Kaoru slowly turned to look at their own belts. After some hesitation, Momoko bit her lip and reached for her compact. Her eyes screwed shut, she managed to pull it out. She shook her head when her friends moved to help her. With great effort, she managed to press her thumb against it enough to pop it open.

"Ah!" she gasped, shaking her hand, "Wh-What is...ah...what is it Utonium-hakase?"

"Momoko-chan! Are you alright? You shouldn't be pushing yourself, you'll only slow your recovery!" he chastised.

"Is there trouble, Utonium-hakase?" Momoko asked again, ignoring him completely. Professor Utonium looked to both Kaoru and Miyako for support. Kaoru merely shrugged, while Miyako helped Momoko to her feet, repeating her question. The Professor shook his head.

"Ahem," he began, "There's been a monster attack of some kind. We're not entirely sure...we haven't been able to find the monster, but it looks pretty bad. We need oof!" The Professor was suddenly pushed out of the way by Peach.

"Powerpuff Girls Z, transform, wan!"

XxXxX

The girls were on the scene in minutes, landing at the heart of a mostly quiet city street. Buttercup double-checked her compact, nodding to her companions.

"This is the place according to Utonium...but, I really don't see anything," she commented, looking around, leaning on her hammer. Blossom and Bubbles spread out, searching the surrounding area. No broken glass, no over turned recycle bins...not even a blade of grass out of place. Nothing except...

"Where is everyone?" Bubbles commented, peeking inside a jewelry store. No one, not even employees looking bored behind the counter. Blossom crossed her arms and closed her eyes, deep in thought. Bubbles was right, even if there was a monster attack, the citizens weren't exactly good at getting out of the way. Odds were, they'd have seen at least one person...Blossom opened her eyes and tilted her head back. She gasped, taking a few steps back.

"G-Girls..." she called, pointing up at the sky. Buttercup glanced up, then gasped and jumped back, raising her hammer in defense. She grunted slightly—it was heavier than she remembered. Bubbles rushed to Blossom's side, wand at the ready. All three couldn't help trembling when the demon above them threw his head back and laughed that oh so familiar laugh.

"Little Powerpuff Girls Z, finally come out to play. Did you miss me?" Kare dropped to the ground, leaving a small crater where his feet hit. He looked up, eyes glowing and black energy whipping around him like a small storm, "Because I've missed you...oh, how I've missed you," he spat.

"Kare! So you really are back, I was right!" Blossom shot back at him. She started to summon her yo-yo, but cringed and quickly pulled her hand back down. Kare snickered and sauntered toward them, hips swinging.

"Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked, stepping forward, putting herself between Blossom and Kare. Buttercup had made her way closer, too. She tightened her grip on her hammer, waiting for just the moment. Kare paused, looking around, stroking his beard.

"My that is strange, now isn't it? Hm..." Kare snickered, his eyes glowing red again, "It was the oddest thing, they all just...up and left, without a word. Almost like they knew they weren't wanted..." his voice darkened, "Almost like they knew what was about to happen,"

Blossom blinked, taking an involuntary step back, "What...do you mean?"

Kare threw his head back and roared, his black power erupting around him, pouring out like a geyser. His eyes were now twin beacons of red light. His muscles tightened, his teeth grew sharper. With a small hiss, he vanished, suddenly just above Bubbles and Blossom.

With a grin, he spat at her, "REMATCH!" He swung his claw down with all his might. Blossom and Bubbles dove out of the way, the latter whipping around and swinging her bubble wand.

"Bubble Popper!" Bubbles shouted, unleashing a torrent of explosive bubbles. Kare's claw smashed the ground effortlessly. The bubbles collided with him, plastering him with tiny explosions, driving him back one step at a time.

"Ugh! That hurts!" He growled. He recovered and made to dive at her, but Buttercup cut him off, stepping into his path, "Huh?"

"My turn, Megaton Dunk!" With a mighty swing, Buttercup drove Kare into the ground. She spun around, adjusting her grip and swinging her hammer again, "Swing Sonic!" Both the shock wave and the hammer collided with his chin, sending him spiraling across the street, colliding with an overturned trashcan. Kare climbed to his feet, cursing and sputtering.

"Dammit...still not at full strength," he cursed. Kare wiped a trickle of blood from his lip and arched his back, throwing his arms out. His power erupted again, his muscles tensed once more.

Meanwhile, Powerpuff Z had regrouped. Blossom noticed, with a nervous shiver, that Buttercup seemed winded. She noticed Blossom's concern and stood up straight, rubbing her nose.

"I'm fine...just, a bit out of shape," She smirked, but the expression vanished as quickly as it appeared. Kare roared and rushed them again. This time, his dark seeds erupted from his claws, forming two more, much more massive, arms. With a grunt he swung, knocking Buttercup aside. He raised one of his dark arms and brought it down at Blossom and Bubbles.

"Blossom! Look out! Bubble Boing!" Bubbles swung in a wide arc, creating a massive bubble above them. Kare's blow collided with it and bounced off, but not before popping the bubble and knocking the two heroines to the ground. Blossom was the first to her feet, dodging Kare's next swing.

"Bubbles! Ah!" Blossom yelped, diving away from Kare's first strike. She made the mistake of trying to land on her hand and collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. Kare grinned, lashing out at her mercilessly. In spite of the pain, Blossom dodged the next attack and flew to her feet.

"Ho ho ho!" Kare laughed, advancing on Blossom, "You can't even fight back, can you? Your poor little fingers, such a nice gift from your dear partners!" Blossom narrowed her eyes, leaning back just enough to dodge Kare's swing. Activating the jet in her shoe, she threw a powerful rocket knee right into his chin, knocking him off the ground.

"Don't underestimate me!" Blossom shouted, "And don't you dare talk about Bubbles and Buttercup like that! Candy Crush Kick!" Blossom spun around and threw another jet powered kick, knocking Kare across the street. Buttercup tore through the air, grunting as she brought her hammer up.

"Damn monster! I'll show you! Megaton DUNK!" With a yell, Buttercup swung with all of her strength. Kare sat up, growling and preparing to dive out of the way.

"Bubble Neba-Neba!" Bubbles cried, swinging her wand and nailing Kare in with a massive bubble. It promptly exploded, leaving behind a sticky substance that stuck him to the ground.

"Dammit, no!" Kare shouted, just as Buttercup's blow landed, driving him deep into the ground. Buttercup flew back, stumbling slightly when she landed. Blossom looked from Buttercup to Bubbles. The blonde heroine was panting, leaning on her wand for support.

'They're so tired after this brief battle,' Blossom thought, turning to Buttercup. The normally tough heroine was panting, her hammer laying against the ground, rather than aloft. 'They haven't had to fight like this in a year...I think...' Blossom took a deep breath and closed her eyes, steeling her nerves. That combined with her injuries...when Kare stopped toying with them, they were going to be in trouble.

"Is he...beaten?" Bubbles asked hopefully.

Buttercup laughed, rubbing her nose, "Probably, I put everything I had in that hit!"

"He's not even trying," Blossom whispered. Bubbles gasped, turning to her in disbelief.

"No, that can't be true!" she cried. Buttercup nodded, grunting and lifting her hammer off the ground.

"Yeah, there's no way..." She trailed off, hearing Kare's sinister laughter echoing from the hole in the ground. It grew louder and louder, deeper and darker, until a torrent of fire and darkness shot from the crater. A glowing silhouette rose up from the ground, red eyes shining.

"Pathetic, Powerpuff Z! You haven't tasted even a fraction of my power! Miserable, pathetic, crying, cold, freezing...KYA!" Kare threw his head back, his power exploding. He dropped to the ground, his body limp, stopping to hover just inches above the street. The wicked grin spread across his face flashed to a wicked snarl with every flash of dark lightning crackling around him.

"W-Woah...he couldn't do that before, right? Right? I don't remember that!" Buttercup exclaimed, digging her feet into the ground and preparing. Bubbles shook her head, aiming her wand at the demon.

"No...never anything like that," she commented. For a moment, an excited grin spread across Blossom's face. It vanished when Kare released a beam of dark light from his mouth, flying at them faster than she could react. Blossom realized, too late, the beam was aimed straight for her.

Thankfully, Buttercup snapped out of her shock and reacted, jumping in front of the beam and swinging her hammer.

"Smash Block!" She cried, grunting with exertion when her hammer collided with the beam. Her arms trembled, sweat poured down her face. With a mighty scream, she finished her swing, sending the beam straight up in the air.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom called. Though she had managed to save Blossom, Buttercup collapsed to her knees, her hammer sliding out of her hands. Her eyes were wide, her body coated in sweat.

"I...I...I'm done..." she managed to stammer between gasps.

"Mou..." Blossom moaned. Blocking that attack had taken what strength Buttercup had left. Now, it was up to Bubbles and her to stop Kare. But, how?

"Weak little frigid girls! Die! Die! Die!" Kare launched himself at them, his body spinning like a tornado. He screamed as he flew through the air, eyes wide and glowing. Blossom took one look at Bubbles and saw that she was frozen. Without hesitation, Blossom shot toward Kare.

"Blossom!" Bubbles gasped, snapping out of her daze.

"Die!" Kare roared!

"Not this time! Strawberry Jackhammer Jam!" Blossom shot toward Kare with all of her might and collided headfirst with him. Kare and Blossom both screamed, thrown away from each other. Blossom collapsed on the ground, cradling her head and moaning. Kare slammed into a mailbox and sat up, cursing and holding his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Blossom cried.

"Shit! Dammit! What was she thinking!? What was that!? What is her head made of!?" Kare sputtered, tears pooling in his eyes. He slid to his feet, still cursing and grunting.

"Blossom, that was a...unique approach," Bubbles laughed, helping Blossom to her feet. The leader giggled, groaning and trying to hold her head without aggravating her hands.

"Kaasan told me I should use my head more..." she muttered wryly. Buttercup chuckled, shaking her head.

"Damn, Hero Maniac..." With a hiss, Buttercup climbed to her feet, slouching and panting, but standing nonetheless, "So much harder than I remember," she muttered again. Bubbles nodded, once more positioning herself between Kare and her partners.

"I agree, Buttercup..." she shook her head, narrowing her eyes, "Still, that is no excuse, we'll beat him together, right, Blossom?" She glanced to their leader. Blossom smirked and nodded, shifting her stance.

"Right! Together, there's nothing we can't do, we've beat him once before!" Blossom reassured them. Kare sat up, growling. Just as he prepared to charge at them, the ground began to shake. Kare gasped, his eyes returning to normal and his dark power fizzling out.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no...no, it's much too soon! I haven't won yet!" he muttered, suddenly fearful. Blossom's hands dropped to her sides, her eyes widening.

"It's..." She began. The ground suddenly split, a great scar tearing its way across the street. The sky overhead darkened, as if a fierce storm was gathering. Powerful gales of wind began to tear at Tokyo City, while lightning crashed and thunder roared. A great torrent of wicked power erupted from the ground, rising until it eclipsed the sun itself.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked, her voice quivering.

"It's him," Blossom replied, her fear belying the glimmer of excitement in her eyes. Buttercup glanced at her leader. She swallowed nervously.

"You mean...the one...above Kare?" she asked. Blossom nodded. The power began to fade, revealing a shadowy figure floating in the sky, his arms outstretched. Slowly, he turned around, tilting his head back to face the sky. He opened his eyes and flames rose up from his crimson orbs, flickering in the bitter wind rushing around them. Staring into the blackened sun, a grin spread across his face.

"How long has it been since last I saw the accursed sun?" he spoke at last, in a deep, dark voice that seemed to cause the planet itself to tremble. He chuckled, lowering his piercing red eyes until they locked with Blossom's own pink ones, "I hope you've enjoyed it."


	8. Episode 8

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

The entire city seemed frozen. Even the whistling wind fell silent once the dark figure spoke. With another low chuckle, he hovered to the ground and began to approach them. He took long strides, shoulders back, hands folded behind him. The grin never left his face; his eyes never left Blossom's.

"M-Master! You needn't concern yourself with them, I was just about to-" Kare trailed off. The dark figure, the Master, came to a halt, mere feet from Tokyo City's teenage protectors. Blossom trembled, standing up straight, tilting her head back trying to keep eye contact.

He was tall, even taller than Kare; taller than Professor Utonium. His skin was darker than the night, the deepest black she'd ever seen. Flames rose from his big, red, unblinking eyes. Four horns rose up from his head, like antlers, while two pointed ears, atop his head, perked up, hearing the way her breath caught in her throat. His beard was like fire and his teeth were like fangs, gleaming in the now dark afternoon. The master was cloaked in a black robe with pointed shoulders, pulled over an ancient looking green and red shirt.

He sneered down his nose at Blossom, asking, "Do you know who I am, little hero?"

"Kare's dark master!" Blossom shot back, taking a step toward him, defiantly, "An ancient, terrible evil, whose power was so great he was sealed away deep beneath Tokyo City centuries ago by a powerful spirit of purity and righteousness, wielded by some amazing hero history has long forgotten!" She explained, smirking, satisfied with herself. Buttercup slapped her forehead and groaned, while Bubbles sighed and lowered her head.

"Momoko-san," she whispered, "Now isn't the time to get carried away with your imagination,"

The master blinked, the smirk falling from his face. He cleared his throat, cocking his head curiously, "That...is correct. Truly, you know of my legacy, the great, unspeakable evil I wrought across the land long ago?"

Blossom crossed her arms, taking yet another defiant step toward the monster, "That's not all! I know how you escaped too, monster!" Now she had Buttercup and Bubbles' attention as well as the Master's, "The tree in the center of Tokyo City! It was actually a mystic relic placed there to safeguard the spell that kept you sealed away! But, Kare's mischief a year ago damaged the tree, causing it to slowly die and release the spell holding you! That's why the monsters attacking now are different, they're coming from you, as part of your plan to take your revenge!" she smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Isn't that right?"

The Master took an involuntary step backward, eyes wide. Who was this child, who knew so much about the ancient past long forgotten by the world of man? "Truly remarkable..." the grin reappeared on his face, and he threw his head back, laughing, "That's correct, hero! I am the King of Evil, the Lord of Devastation, Aspect of Chaos..." He swung his hand to the side, summoning a massive torrent of black energy around him. Blossom snapped out of her deductive high and jumped back, in awe of his simple display.

With a mere gesture, his black aura had surpassed even Kare's.

"I am Akuma Daimao. Long ago, I wrought great destruction upon this world. Now, I have returned to finish what I started..." the monster, Akuma, bellowed. Buttercup, taking a deep breath and drawing on a new surge of strength, raised her hammer and stepped up beside Blossom.

"What you started?" she asked.

Akuma grinned, "The end of this, and every other world," he laughed, his great power still growing. With a snort, he held his hand out to the girls, "Fear not, children, this is to be your finest hour! You've triumphed over odds unthinkable and driven back the first gale of the storm. But, tomorrow has come, and now, tomorrow's winds blow. You will be the first to fall in the reclamation of my throne. Be thankful! For you shall be the first to gaze into the abyss and witness the end of all things!"

"Not on your life, monster! Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup launched herself at Akuma, swinging her giant hammer with her new-found might. She grunted, eyes wide. Akuma held back the attack with a single hand, the wicked grin never leaving his face, "N-No way! Graviton Drive!" Buttercup jumped back and swung again, this time striking the ground and sending a shockwave flying directly at Akuma. Without hesitation, he walked into the explosion, stepping through it unhindered.

"That's impossible...he...he is just ignoring Buttercup's attacks!" Bubbles gasped. Whatever excitement she'd built up, Blossom realized it was long gone. As attack after attack flew from Buttercup, to no avail against the advancing monster. She noticed, in the distance, even Kare was in awe of his own master's might.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Buttercup screamed, dropping her hammer and flying at Akuma, throwing her mightiest punch straight at him. Like a viper, his hand shot out, snatching her fist and holding it still. Panting, Buttercup threw another punch; this one was caught just as easily as the first. She clenched her eyes shut and struggled, with all her amazing power, against him. Akuma leaned closer to her, until his nose was touching hers.

"You are nothing, child. Perhaps, amongst insects you may be a giant, but beside me, you are a mere candle in the wind," He laughed, throwing her aside effortlessly. Akuma clenched his fists and growled. His dark power concentrated around him, creating sparks of electricity and flashes of light in the very air surrounding him.

"Ah...yes..." he chuckled, "This should be sufficient. Come, Powerpuff Girls Z, come into the cold embrace of death itself!" He thrust his hands out, arms stretching, claws spread wide.

"Blossom move!" Bubbles quickly shoved Blossom out of the way, only to take the full brunt of the attack herself. She screamed, thrown back and yanked into the air. Akuma tossed her up and caught her by the leg, slamming her into the ground.

"Bubbles!" Blossom cried, scrambling to her feet. Akuma was now advancing on her, clenching and relaxing his hands. The dark power around him seemed never-ending.

"You, who defeated not one, but two of my aspects. You have proven yourself a noble foe...but rest-assured, girl. You cannot hope to defeat Akuma," he taunted with a wicked grin. Blossom narrowed her eyes, backing away slowly. She noticed Buttercup climbing to her feet behind Akuma and took a deep breath.

"Maybe, but you said it yourself didn't you...even if you're above me now, it's a world where tomorrow brings tomorrow's winds!" Blossom yelled, launching herself at him. He laughed, preparing to block her attack. Blossom dodged his own blow at the last second and spun around..

"Jawbreaker Spin!" She spun around, firing a rocket-powered kick at him. Akuma took the blow with only a grunt and swung at her. Blossom dodged throwing another Jawbreaker Spin kick at him. This time, Akuma growled and snatched her leg. He pulled his free arm back and opened his palm wide.

"I will not be undone so easily, girl! Crushing Tempora-" Before Akuma could finish, Blossom shoved her other foot in his face.

"Let GO!" She fired her jet as hard as she could, tearing herself free from his grip, just enough to get away. Akuma snarled, swatting her out of the air and sending her crashing into, and through, a bus stop bench. Blossom screamed breathlessly, a stream of blood spraying from her mouth. When she hit the ground, she collapsed on her arms and knees, struggling to breathe.

"Blossom! Bubble Popper II!" Bubbles screamed, flying to her feet and swinging her wand down viciously, putting as much power as she could into the attack. The bubbles shot through the air, smashing the concrete where they hit. When they reached Akuma, he snarled, putting up his arm and blocking the full force of the attack. The street nearby exploded, Buttercup throwing herself at Akuma. She managed to knock him off his feet, but as soon as they were in the air, his entire body began to change.

"Foolish girl, witness my might! CHANGE NOW!" Akuma roared and his body suddenly expanded and shifted, becoming a massive, muscle-bound demon gorilla. With a roar, he smashed his feet into the ground, stopping her charge, and threw his hand down, slapping her into the concrete. He picked her up and backhanded her, sending her crashing into Bubbles.

"Buttercup! Get up! Hurry!" Bubbles insisted, crawling to her knees and struggling to lift Buttercup. Akuma stomped toward them, snorting and growling. He began to pick up speed, going faster and faster, until...

"CHANGE NOW!" His body exploded, transforming into a black stag, with massive, crooked antlers. He roared, stampeding toward them at full speed.

"I can't dodge him...not with her," Bubbles moaned. She heard a zipping sound and saw a streak of pink come flying through the air.

"Candy Crush Kick!" Blossom rocketed herself at Akuma, hitting him with enough force to stop his charge, but also knock herself back, skidding to a halt in front of Bubbles.

"Fools! You think this is a game?! You truly believe you are a match for me? CHANGE NOW!" Akuma transformed again, becoming a great feral cat with giant, sharp teeth.

"Bubble Boing!" Bubbles swung her wand, just in time to create a massive bubble that blocked the monster's deadly leap. He roared, tearing through the bubble. Though it hadn't stopped him, it was enough to buy Buttercup time to get back up.

"Swing Sonic II!" She yelled, swinging her hammer with her remaining strength. Blossom slammed her elbows into the ground and brought both feet up, between herself and Akuma. Clenching her eyes shut, she braced herself.

"Bubblegum Rocket Blast!" She yelled, firing her jets at full power. Bubbles shot forward, catching Blossom and steadying her. The two attacks collided with Akuma's belly and threw him back through the air, landing several yards away. The girls gasped, now completely drained. As they struggled to their knees, they heard Akuma roar and a cyclone of black power rise up.

"CHANGE NOW!" he bellowed, once more in his original form. His eyes were glowing red, their flames blazing out of control, "Pitiful little heroes! Taste the full might of Akuma Daimao!" Akuma pulled both arms back, palms open wide. All of the dark power that had been billowing around him suddenly condensed into his hands.

"Crushing Temporal Strike!" He roared, thrusting his arms forward. The colossal wave of darkness that erupted from him sucked away all sound around it, drew in all light and smashed it into itself like a black hole, careening toward them impossibly fast. It tore the street open, shattered nearby windows, and vaporized everything in its path.

"I'll...block it...I just..." Buttercup tried to lift her hammer, struggling to use her Smash Block. She fell back to her knees as soon as she got to her feet. Bubbles quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Blossom and turned so that her feet were pressed against Buttercup's chest. The green-eyed heroine looked down in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup. This may hurt...if it works..." Clenching her eyes shut, Bubbles flew backward as hard as she could, dragging Blossom with her, and blasting Buttercup in the other direction. The blast shot across where they'd been only moments before, sucking away the air around them. A silent shock wave hit them, throwing them back further.

Akuma's arms dropped to his sides, his dark power flickering and vanishing around him. He was gasping, panting. His eye flames had dwindled to embers; his eyelids felt heavy.

"Clever girls...somehow...you have survived this day." He took a deep breath and stood up straight, folding his hands behind his back. Though he seemed calm, his eyes were wide, the corners of his mouth twitching, "This is not the end, Powerpuff Girls Z, these are the end of days, and you cannot stop the coming tide of darkness!" With a roar, he vanished into a cloud of shadows, slipping back into the crater from which it came.

Kare sneered, looking at Powerpuff Girls Z, then to the crater where his master had gone. He took a step toward the girls, who had been knocked unconscious by the force of his master's attack, but heard a dark voice echo in his head, beckoning him to return.

"Dammit..." he cursed, disappearing in a cloud of black particles.

XxXxX

"Akuma Daimao," Professor Utonium repeated, watching a video of Powerpuff Girls Z's latest battle for the fourth time. The girls were sprawled out across the lab, still recovering several hours later. The monster, Akuma Daimao, didn't seem to appear in any historical document he could find, not even in Kennai Hiraga's notes. He scratched his head and turned to look at Momoko, who was sipping a milkshake and laying on the couch in a daze. His curiosity, at last, got the best of him.

"Momoko-chan," he asked. Momoko looked up. He also caught Miyako and Kaoru's attention, "I've been meaning to ask. How did you hear of the monster? Akuma Daimao...I can't find anything about him, and yet you knew his history?"

Momoko giggled and sighed, laying her head back on her pillow, "Well..." the others all leaned in closer, "Actually, I made that all up. I was just guessing because it made sense," Ken fell out of his chair, Peach landing on top of him. Kaoru groaned and buried her head in her arms, while Miyako sighed and shook her head.

"Momoko-san...what can we do with you?" despite the tone of her voice, she flashed Momoko a bright smile. Momoko smiled and went back to sipping on her milkshake. Kaoru waved her hand from the table, where she was lounging.

"Hey, Hero Maniac. I was wondering...what you said to Akuma. The thing about tomorrow's wind. That was really cool, how did you come up with that?" she asked. Miyako nodded, beaming at Momoko.

"I agree, Kaoru-san. That was very inspirational, Momoko-san," she chirped. Momoko blushed and looked away, still sipping on her milkshake. She sighed and giggled sheepishly.

"Actually, I was just quoting the lyrics to a song," she admitted. Kaoru groaned and fell backward, toppling her chair. Miyako shook her head, covering her mouth to hold back her giggles. Momoko just shrugged and gave her a wink.

XxXxX

"Unthinkable..." Akuma muttered, collapsed in his throne, barely able to keep his eyes open. In one fell swoop, he'd undone all the work Doudouhara and Dokioushi had accomplished. A single attack, and his power was spent. Groaning, he sat forward, glaring in the direction of Kare, who's doll body was lying across the cavern.

"Kare..." Akuma called. Dark seeds filled the cavern and solidified in the form of Kare in front of him. Akuma, grunting and wide-eyed with anger, slammed his hand feebly on the arm of his throne, "This will not do. As I lie here, Powerpuff Girls Z already spread more hope and light through the city above. I cannot recover like this, not with them in my way," In the back of his mind, Akuma was nervous. The leader, she'd known so much about him, though he was certain history had forgotten him. He snarled and glared further at Kare.

"The girl, Hyper Blossom, you never mentioned her clairvoyance! How did such a young child know of me?!" he roared. He snarled, waving his hand, "The others, they are powerful, no doubt, but in my weakened state, how am I to contend with one possessing such potent psychic powers?"

"Ahem...Master, you are over-thinking things. Ah, ah, ah...please relax," Kare cooed, floating to Akuma's side, "But...if you are worried about Blossom, I think I know of a way to not only destroy her, but make her the very catalyst for your ascension!"

Akuma blinked, laying back in his throne and stroking his beard, "Speak of this plan,"

Kare giggled, his body melting away. His black seeds became a screen, showing Akuma a memory from Kare's past. When Kare had possessed a young boy, making him pretend to be romantically interested in Momoko, and then attempted to break her heart.

"Blossom, Akatsutsumi Momoko, she is the easiest one to break...all you need to do is find your way into her fragile, lonely heart..." the image flickered to show Momoko embarrassed and crying, "And smash it into tiny, little pieces," Kare reformed and cackled wildly.

"Into her heart...yes...but how? Surely with her psychic abilities, she'll uncover my bluff," he pointed out. Kare's grin became almost manic, he merged with his body once again and appeared beside his master, a book in hand. Akuma took the book, "What is this?" Kare leaned close to his master's perked ear.

"One of the blueprints to her heart, my Master," he whispered. Akuma frowned, flipping to the first page of the manga in his hand.


	9. Episode 9

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z:**

_**Suteki da ne?**_

"So then, Miyako-chan wraps her arms around me and is like...'I'm sorry Buttercup!' and then she just BAM! Shoots her jets and blasts us all out of the way. I ah..." Momoko trailed off in the middle of her story, blushing and sighing, "I...blacked out after that, but Ken-kun and Utonium-hakase said that Akuma was furious!" Momoko yawned and fell back in her bed, smiling up at the ceiling. Kuriko giggled and dropped down beside her, kicking her legs.

"I know, Oneechan! I was watching you with Mama!" she giggled, "Mama nearly screamed when you went flying at the monster!" Momoko blinked, sitting up with a grunt and a wince.

"You didn't tell her did you? No one else is supposed to know, Kuriko-chan!" Momoko chastised, keeping her voice low and glancing toward her closed door. Their parents had gone to bed not too long ago, it was still likely one of them was awake. Kuriko shook her head, putting her finger on Momoko's lips, cutting off more scolding.

She puffed her cheeks out and replied, "Of course not, Oneechan, I'm not stupid. I know how the whole superheroine thing works, I'm not gonna reveal you, silly!" She beamed when her sister sighed and nodded.

"I know, Kuriko-chan, I just wanna make sure. You know how Otousan is, he's like a detective!" she exclaimed, laying back down. She sank into her pillows, moaning in content. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She took a deep breath and yawned, closing her eyes. She felt Kuriko slip under the covers and roll around, getting comfortable.

"I know, I know. But I think you'll be okay, Oneechan. No one would ever believe you were Blossom," she teased. Momoko yawned again and stuck her tongue out.

"You're such a...brat..." she barely managed to get out, drifting off into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

XxXxX

_Momoko rushed through the streets, gasping and puffing. There was something chasing her, closing in on her just out of sight. She clenched her eyes shut. Her lungs were burning. Her feet were sore. She opened her eyes and looked down. Blood was streaming down her hands, trickling to the city street blow. With a gasp, she whipped around the corner and froze._

_ She was standing on top of a tall building, wind blowing through her hair while the moon shone down from above, casting a pale glow across the sleeping city. Blossom blinked, tilting her head back. In the distance, she saw the Tokyo Tower glowing like the lone light in the darkness. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her, blocking out the growing chill in the air. Something was fast approaching, just out of sight. She glanced over her shoulder and slowly turned around._

_ Momoko screamed, but no sound came out. She fell back, plummeting to the street miles below. As she fell, she peered off, over the horizon with wide, trembling eyes. There, just on the edge of the night, beyond the glittering lights of the Tokyo Tower, she could see it coming. Somewhere in the distance, the night grew darker, and the stars flickered out._

_ Blossom reached out a bloody hand, but the night wouldn't stop. Momoko opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was silence. Even with all her power, she could only watch the tide of darkness sweep over the city. _

_ And yet...in the dark, she could still see the tower, the lone light in the darkness._

XxXxX

Momoko yawned and rubbed her eyes, peering around the school lobby. Students were filtering in, laughing and chatting at a hundred miles an hour. Just watching the crowd made her feel a bit uneasy. She stifled another yawn and stretched, reaching as high as she could.

"Nice abs, Hero Maniac," Kaoru commented, plopping down beside her. Momoko squealed and dropped her hands, pulling her shirt down. She blushed and giggled sheepishly.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked nervously.

Kaoru winked and replied, "I just got here, don't worry...so how're you feeling?" She laughed when Momoko groaned and laid back, arms splayed, "Yeah, same here, I think I sprained my most of me or something," she laughed.

"Tell me about it...oh, hey! Check this out, Kaoru-chan," Momoko exclaimed. She reached over and, after a moment of concentration, managed to pick up Kaoru's pen and hold it in her hand. The two heard clapping and looked up, smiling.

"Very good, Momoko-san. I'm proud to see how fast you're recovering," Miyako beamed, sitting on her other side. Momoko set Kaoru's pen back down and stared at her hand, with a heavy sigh.

"I suppose so. I still can't grab much of anything, just picking up that pen was exhausting," she laughed mirthlessly. Miyako patted her leg and smiled. Momoko smiled in return.

"You'll get it in no time, Momoko-san," Miyako assured her. Momoko nodded, climbing to her feet when the first bell rang. Miyako gave a little bow and a wave, hurrying off to her homeroom. The other two waved and walked together. Their homerooms were in the same hall.

Kaoru seemed distracted, fumbling with her pockets, scratching her hair, and constantly peeking over at Momoko. Growing frustrated, the redhead finally giggled and turned to Kaoru, tilting her head.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru-chan?" she asked. Kaoru blushed, shaking her head.

"Nah, it's just...okay, so I was thinking about what happened yesterday," she began. Momoko nodded and the smile faded from her lips. She recalled the dream she had the night before and shivered, "How exactly are we supposed to fight this guy?" Kaoru finally asked, "You said he's not even at full power, and we were completely powerless against him,"

Momoko shook her head, stepping in front of Kaoru, "Not powerless! You saw, we managed to fight back enough to worry him," she pointed out. Kaoru shrugged, but Momoko persisted, "We aren't powerful enough to beat him...yet! But, I know as long as we believe and do our best, we'll find a way! We always find a way, right, Kaoru-chan?" she winked. Kaoru couldn't help smiling and laughing. She gave Momoko's shoulder a squeeze and walked to her homeroom. An image flashed in her mind; Kaoru glanced back at Momoko's hands. She turned toward her homeroom door.

"You know what?" Kaoru paused, lowering her head. She faintly felt a blush on her cheeks, and she wasn't about to let Momoko see it, "The way you say that? Almost makes me wanna believe you," Kaoru looked over her shoulder and winked, then vanished into her homeroom with a wave. Momoko grinned and spun around, rushing to her own classroom down the hall.

XxXxX

Momoko sighed and slouched against her desk. Her notes were a mess of scratches and scribbles, but she could make them out if she squinted really hard. Her fingers were starting to hurt though, but she was afraid that putting her pencil down would mean she couldn't pick it up again. She stuck her tongue out and finally decided to just set it down. Their history teacher was late, allowing her a chance to do the finger stretches the Professor had recommended. She winced. It hurt, but, at the same time, she was proud to see that she had a bit more flexibility, if only just a bit.

"Mou, I hope we don't have a lot of notes today, I just wanna get to lunch," Momoko muttered to herself, looking up at the classroom clock. The day was going too long. She was hungry, sore, and she really, really wanted to talk to Miyako and Kaoru about Akuma Daimao. After her conversation with Kaoru, she'd spent most of the day trying to come up with a way to overcome the monster. So far, she had a few bad ideas, and a couple horrible ideas, but nothing concrete.

"Ah! He's...what?" Momoko's eyes widened when the door finally opened and a tall, older man walked in. He cleared his throat and adjusted his red bow tie. He set a briefcase down on the desk and fixed his dark jacket. He looked up, walking to the front of the now silent class. Behind his dark framed glasses, his stern, red eyes scanned the room. He must have been in a hurry, Momoko reasoned. While his goatee was neatly trimmed, his red hair was a bit disheveled. Still, Momoko thought while her heart began to beat faster, somehow it suited him. When he clapped his hands, everyone jumped. A warm smile spread across his lips.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I apologize for my tardiness, I was walking the courtyard and must have become distracted!" His voice was deep and rough, but still warm. His smile grew a bit when he and Momoko made eye contact. She quickly looked down at her desk, blushing furiously. The teacher snapped his fingers and chuckled.

"Ah! I must apologize again, you must all be confused. Ono-sensei will away for some time. I believe he mentioned a family emergency out of town that will take some time, ah! Excuse me, I'm rambling. In the meantime, I will be filling in as your history instructor. You may call me Kuma-sensei," he answered the unspoken question, giving them a small, courteous bow. Just like that, the tension in the room melted away.

Kuma-sensei nodded and adjusted his bow tie once more, going over some notes from his briefcase, "Ono-sensei left behind a schedule for the year, am I correct in assuming he was especially excited to get to the Sengoku period?" the class laughed. Ono-sensei was notorious for his idolization of the Sengoku period, to the point of even wearing a kabuto, a samurai helmet, to class. Kuma-sensei smirked and nodded, pacing around the room, flipping through the notes.

"My, but there are so many great things to discuss prior to the Sengoku period!" He cleared his throat, "Very well, if this is how it is to be, so let it be. I will do what I can to preserve Ono-sensei's original plans for the year, however, I can make no promises to not alter the schedule, should there come a time I see fit, in order to provide you with the most informative learning experience possible. I would ask that you grant me but a grain of patience as I acclimate to these new accommodations and I solemnly swear to do right by you and present you a worthy education," Kuma-sensei rambled as he paced the room. He paused near Momoko's desk, blinking and tilting his head. He chuckled and turned to her with a wry grin.

"Pardon me, I have a tendency to ramble. You'll promise to remind me should I slip into needless exposition, won't you?" he asked, eyes twinkling. Momoko's cheeks heated up more as she looked up at him. She blinked and giggled, looking away finally.

"Um...okay!" she blurted out. Kuma-sensei, along with a few of her classmates, laughed. Momoko swallowed nervously. Her eyes shot open and her heart began to blast in her chest when he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I appreciate it," he said with a wink. Momoko quickly looked back down at her desk, shivering. He was pacing the room again, outlining his own expectations for the class. Momoko looked up and bit her lip.

"Mou..." she whispered. As he slipped into another long-winded explanation, Momoko felt a smile creep to her face. He glanced up at her, pausing in mid sentence. Momoko giggled and nodded. He chuckled and scratched his scruffy hair apologizing to the class. The young heroine sighed and leaned on her desk again, unable to stop smiling.

XxXxX

Momoko stood awkwardly to one side of the lunch room, looking around for her friends. She spotted Kaoru, sitting with the boxing team and discussing something, primarily at at very loud volume. She gasped, nodding.

"That's right! It's Friday, so the clubs are meeting today...I wonder if," She drifted off, spotting Miyako rushing across the lunch room to meet with her. Miyako smiled brightly, holding up her lunch.

"Good afternoon, Momoko-san! How were your morning classes?" Miyako blinked in confusion, watching Momoko's face turn different shades of red. The heroine squirmed where she stood, giggling and shaking her head. Miyako's eyes widened. She recognized that look!

"Momoko-san! Did you...are you...you have a crush!" Miyako exclaimed. Momoko gasped, snapping out of her revere. She shifted her weight back and forth and fought a goofy grin on her face.

"I do not!" She insisted, refusing to make eye contact with Miyako. Her best friend giggled, leaning closer to her.

"Who is it, Momoko-san?" she whispered. Momoko bit her lip, trying to contain herself. After a brief struggle, she began to giggle again. She looked around the room, then leaned in closer to Miyako.

"Well, you see there's a new-" she started. Unfortunately, she was cut off when a member of the student council ran up to them.

"Miyako-chan! Are you going to join us? Mitsuru-senpai wanted your input on the festival," he asked.

"Actually I was going to-" Miyako started, but Momoko interjected, giving her a slight push toward the student council table.

"It's alright, Miyako-chan, they need you! You should have lunch with them," Momoko insisted. Miyako shook her head, narrowing her eyes.

"No, that's alright, Momoko-san, I can just..." Miyako sighed. Momoko was shaking her head and gesturing for her to go with them, "Are you sure? I don't want you to be alone," Momoko shook her head again and grinned.

"No, no! It's alright. Please, go, Miyako-chan!" she persisted. Miyako sighed and, with one last glance back, made her way to join the rest of the student council. Momoko took a deep breath and sighed. Though she'd been ready to tell Miyako, she was, in hindsight, glad she'd been able to dodge the question. She wasn't even sure she had a crush on Kuma-sensei. Yes, she thought he was handsome. And yes, he was very sweet and funny. And yes, he did seem to take a shine to her. And...okay, so she'd felt this way before, when it was a crush. But, there was no way of knowing it was a crush!

"Okay! Okay! Time to eat!" Momoko chastised herself, slipping out of the lunch room, "Which one did I pack...ah! Neko Majin Z!" she grinned and hurried to the library, taking a seat near the back. She fought with her lunch bag for a few minutes, doing a silent victory shuffle when she managed to get it all laid out. Her mother had been thoughtful enough to pack her favorite Mr. Octopus Wiener, complete with a light spoon to eat with. Taking a deep breath, she winced and fought with her hands to take the first bite. It was painful, but the moment she bit into it, she sighed, awash with delicious sensation.

"Mmm...so good!" Momoko fought for another bite, then flipped open her manga. She cringed, realizing she was going to have to bend the pages to turn them, but it was a small price to pay to read this volume again! She giggled wildly to herself, ignoring the growing pain in her hands as her painkillers began to wear off completely. The bottle was sitting nearby and, despite her best efforts, Momoko found herself turning to it mournfully.

"Why are you so hard to open..." she muttered, turning another page.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A deep voice asked. Momoko nearly threw her manga across the room, looking up sheepishly at the new teacher. Kuma-sensei smiled, tilting his head to the side. Momoko giggled frantically and sat up straight, responding with a stiff nod. Kuma-sensei sat down; her face heated up and her heart began to pound once more.

"H-Hi K-Kuma-sensei...h-how is your um...first day going?" she managed to stutter out. He smiled, that warm, somehow knowing smile.

"Quite well, thank you so very much, Akatsutsumi-san..." he frowned, reaching across the table. Momoko shivered when his fingers lightly brushed across her hand. Her fingers tensed up and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He noticed, "Akatsutsumi-san, what happened? I noticed you seemed to not take notes in class,"

"I um...I was in an accident recently. I c-can't really grip much, and what I can isn't easy," she admitted, looking over at the painkiller bottle. Kuma-sensei noticed, perking up and reaching for it.

"Ah, so that is it! I can't imagine that, in your injured state, you've much luck in opening this?" Kuma-sensei popped open the bottle, handing it back to her. Momoko smiled gratefully, quickly taking two pills and, fumbling and trying to avoid embarrassing herself, drained a long drink of water.

"Ah! That's so much better, th-thank you, Kuma-sensei," she chirped. Kuma-sensei smiled in return. He perked up again, noticing her book. He leaned forward against the table, eyes wide.

"That book!" he whispered, staring at it intensely. It was another one of the tomes! Momoko blushed, suddenly self conscious. She closed the manga and pushed it away. Kuma-sensei's gaze followed it.

"It's...my Imoutochan's!" Momoko insisted shifting her feet under the table.

"It is? I've seen similar t...books, though I can't say I've read this one. What is this one called?" Kuma-sensei asked, crossing his arms and looking away. He crossed his legs under the table, kicking it. He quickly apologized and adjusted his legs, swallowing nervously, staring at the book. Momoko blinked, casting a sideways glance at it.

"This one? Um...Neko Majin Z, volume three," she explained. Kuma-sensei's eyes widened, his glasses slipping down his nose.

'Neko Majin Z?!' He thought, grinding his teeth, 'Perhaps an ancient tome containing wisdom from a precursor to Powerpuff Z? A demon cat of some kind? I must...but I can't simply ask. But, if I can peruse this tome, then I have a chance to learn of Powerpuff Z's secrets!' He cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie, looking away, whistling. After a moment, Momoko spoke up, bashfully.

"Did you want to read it, Kuma-sensei? I've already read it before...it's really good! I mean," Momoko blushed and looked down, "I mean, if you want...it may be too childish for you," she trailed off, her voice getting softer with each word.

"Yes, actually! It looks quite interesting!" Kuma-sensei said, snatching it quickly. He took a deep breath, slowing himself and chuckled sheepishly, "Childish? Nonsense, even at my age, I still enjoy reading such stories," he assured her. Momoko perked up, jumping to her feet.

"You...like...manga?" she asked, wide-eyed. Kuma-sensei glanced nervously to the side. After hesitating a moment, he turned back to her and smiled.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. If possible, Momoko turned brighter red. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she could swear she heard someone, somewhere singing, "I promise to return it to you tomorrow," he rose from his chair and gave her a polite bow, "I apologize for leaving so suddenly, but I do have some settling in to attend to. You understand, yes?" Momoko nodded silently, unable to find her voice. Kuma-sensei gave her one last warm smile, then took his leave.

Momoko sank into her seat, staring after him. Her hands were pulled to her chest, her mouth hung open, her eyes were wide. Slowly, a blissful smile spread across her face and she sighed, leaning against the table.

That answered her question...it really was a crush.

XxXxX

On the roof top, Kuma-sensei sat, perched precariously on the edge of the building, flipping through the pages of the manga. Every so often, he chuckled, and a smile was constantly spread across his face. He blinked, when he reached the end of a chapter, and turned his gaze skyward.

"What is this?" he asked the empty air, "Perhaps I simply...can't understand the code, but, it seems as if this is nothing more than entertainment. There must be something hidden here, some secret to her power..." he paused, taking off his glasses. His eyes lit up in flames. He rose and began pacing the rooftop, reading the next chapter.

"This is but one of the blueprints to her heart..." he said, repeating what Kare had told him when he read the last tome, "The secrets to understanding Hyper Blossom must be within these pages," he told himself, before cracking a grin and chuckling. Whatever secret was hidden here, it was hidden well beneath the comedy.


End file.
